Caught in the rain
by Caddy4389
Summary: Shikamru loves Temari. Temari loves Shikamaru. But Ino also loves Shikamaru and Temari's suitors are crazy. It was bound to happen.
1. In the worst way

Chapter 0: In the Worst Way 

Shikamaru's POV:  
I remember it was quiet that day. The street was golden from the setting sun in front of us. There were others around, but none of them I knew as friends, just people scattered about the marketplace. Ino, my blonde, quite annoying ex-teammate/ companion for the hour, walked beside me, acting suspicious. I didn't know what she was up to, though she had been acting like that since she picked me up at the gate after my return from a mission. I fell into a common position of mine: hands in pockets, I was staring at the clouds, thinking of course.

My mind had slipped off Ino for the second when, suddenly, I felt her eyes on me, and as I turned to look at her, her eyes shot forward. Suspicious, I know. She was up to something, I could tell, I just didn't know what yet. I rubbed my nose with my index finger, and left my hand to dangle at my side. This is when I learned her ulterior motive- I should have known when I found her waiting for me at the gate!! It was out of her character to do so!

I felt her hand as it brushed against mine. I took a deep breath as she linked her hand into mine, feeling blood go to my head. I looked over at her.

She was Ino. She was the girly-girl, gold digging, pretty teammate. I should have gotten over my not wanting to get into a fight with her at the moment - even if only for a split second- as she asked me if I was ever lonely, living by myself, spending most of my days on missions lately. I know that I should have spoken, told her no, I wasn't, but in truth I kind of was. I said nothing.

I dazed out, thinking of the past couple of weeks. I had just moved out of my parents' house, and Tsunade seems to find enjoyment that she took that time to send me on a bunch of A-ranked missio... I wasn't even getting any adequate amount of sleep!! I almost got killed out in the forest while chasing a murderer. It really wasn't the best time of my life. And today, when I thought I might just go home; take a nice, long nap before finding Choji for dinner. And yet this girl finds it to be her duty to pick me up and drag me god-knows-where? I internally scoffed.

"...okay, Shikamaru?"

I blinked. Then I nodded. Like I said, I hated conflict; I wasn't going to tell this dramatic girl that I hadn't been listening to her for the last 5 minutes. Though I couldn't help but want to kill myself when she smiled, blushing slightly, and said:

"Great!! Then pick me up at 7:00, my darling Shikamaru!!" and she ran home. I stopped in my tracks. Okay. What now? I turned to see Kiba snickering, dog on his head, and clapping mockingly at me.

"Bravo, Shikamaru... landing a date with one of the prettiest girls in Konoha...if only I had that luck with that beautiful sand kunoichi...hehehe," he left, telling Akamaru they were off to get him some dinner, and still laughing at me.

My heart sank. We had always been "close", our fathers, being best friends, had practically raised us together, along with my best friend Choji. But quite honestly I didn't like her all that much that way; it was way too troublesome to deal with a girl like her!! Unfortunately, the only two people that I would ever go to with a problem like this would be either Ino, or her friend Sakura. I sighed, planning on telling Ino that this was a big misunderstanding.

It had been two weeks since that dreaded day. That's a long time to be with someone that you don't like. As to say I didn't go through with my plan. I had gone to Choji while we were eating dinner at the BBQ restaurant that we always went to, a tradition started by our dead teacher Asuma, and while I told him that I would break it off with her that night, he jumped up and yelled at me, telling me that I shouldn't do that after about 3 hours of being a couple. I asked him when I should break up with her, but he just told me that I would know when the time was right.

Some advice that was. I had most of those days going off to missions and coming home dragging my feet, only to have her come in and take care of me, cooking me dinner and such. That part wasn't too bad. Then she would leave and I would be back to dreading her existence. And as I would lie in my bed, I wondered why I didn't like her the way she liked me. Then it hit me.

She wasn't all that bright, not at all that loyal or nice to her friends, never mind mine. And after two weeks, I had had enough, conjuring up all the courage that it took to break it off with her. I even made it down to the flower shop her family owned, made it to the desk, and stopped. She was crying. Her grandmother just died. Great.

I thought things couldn't get worse. I mean I had to stay with her always, saving her from killing herself (though I never heard of her grandmother, so either she just never found the moment to talk about her, or she was just a drama queen), comfort her with something that would embarrass me, and spend more time with her. I thought that this day couldn't get any worse as I got called down to the Hokage's office, but I guess Tsunade didn't get the memo, as she smirked across her desk at me. She was coming and, I just about jumped out the window at this, I was going to be her guide. Oh joy.

Temari's POV:  
I packed my bags for Konoha, stopping to wonder what season it was there now, what to pack, seeming as there is only one temperature here in Suna: hot. I considered asking my brothers what they thought, since I didn't want to head there only to be unprepared and vulnerable, a side of Suna nin that no one will ever see: I'll make sure of that. I soon decided against it, for Gaara, being the Kazekage, wouldn't even bother to answer I know, and Kankuro was as reliable as a pillow. I threw some of my everyday-at-home clothes in the small bag, hoping it was summer, and picking up my food rations on the counter, I headed to the Kazekage's office.

I knocked lightly before opening the door a crack. "Kazekage-sama?" I asked politely, just in case the other council members were in there (otherwise he is just my little brother Gaara?), to which there were, three to be exact, one of them I knew personally.

"Ah, Temari, here," Gaara handed me a scroll I he had asked me to deliver to the Hokage earlier. I took it, placing it in my bag.

"When you get there," he told me in his deep, monotone voice, "there will be someone waiting for you at the gate. He will be your guide for the next couple of weeks, so I suggest not pissing him off."

I nodded, knowing that Gaara knew how bad my temper can be, though I do have to admit that I am oh so proud of my mood adjustment lately.

"Temari! Going on vacation to Konoha, eh?" the one council member I recognized spoke up as I clenched my fists, his voice sounding like nails on a chalk board.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME IN THAT MANNOR, YOU IMBOSILE! DO YOU REALIZE WHERE YOU ARE?" I shook my head. My brother demanded respect, and even I was less of a threat than him. "And for your information, since you are too stupid to realize this, I am the liaison, for Suna."

"Temari," Gaara said, obviously annoyed.

"Right." I got the picture: I was getting out of hand again. I bowed to my brother and headed to the gates for my three day journey.

There were many people I knew in Konoha; mostly they were the ones from the time of the war, chunin and jounins I had fought against (and then with). There was Sakura and TenTen who weren't that bad of friends, and the ever so annoying Ino, and the shy girl named Hinata. Naruto was too loud, Kiba was all right, Neji was too cocky- oh hell, who cares? All I know is that they all were pretty much a fun group of people last time I saw them.

; 3 days later;:'

It was about noon when I arrived (finally) at my destination. I showed the guard my passport, to which they opened the gate for me. I proudly walked into the village sporting my village's symbol. I was smiling, and some civilians were staring at me. I ignored their presence and walked a little further, near the grass.

I looked around, feeling to make sure that I had my fan at ready incase the crazed villagers decided to attack me, for no other reason that I am a sand nin, and not only that, but Gaara's older sister. Some of those dopes never forgave us for that war. I chuckled to myself.

Remembering the words of my brother, I looked around for my guide. Turning toward the benches at the gate, I caught eye of that guide, as I knew when he let out a groan audible from where I was standing. I smirked. I knew this guy from a while back.

"Oi, crybaby," I called. It was Shikamaru, looking more like an adult now, taller than me (to my displeasure), but his hair was still propped up in the shape of a pineapple. To say the least, we weren't the best of friends, and we spent most of our previous times together arguing. Then again, I hadn't seen him since two years prior, perhaps he changed?  
"Temari┘" he mumbled my name as if it were a swear word. He frowned.

My smirk just became even larger. "Bring me to Tsunade's office, she's gonna be looking for this," I held up the scroll.  
I'm not sure whether it was for my ears or not, but all I heard from his mouth was how troublesome I am and something about the first two minutes. I laughed. He was so stupid. It was his job; I told myself laughing as I realized he was complaining about me ordering him around. I laughed a little more, and he turned to face me.

Shikamaru:  
"Fucking troublesome woman! Always making me do all her damn bidding two minutes after she's walked into the gate!" I said softly to myself. It wasn't supposed to reach her, but I guess she caught wind of it as she started to laugh from behind me.  
I turned to look at her. She looked, at the moment, rather like a nice person, as she smiled pleasantly. Her menacing fan hovered behind her back.

"WHAT?!"

She only shook her head at me, smiling. I noticed then that I was finally taller than her, and everything else was pretty much the same, except for her shapely body - WAIT, WHAT?! Remind me to slap myself when Temari is gone. That was not cool to be checking out her figure - DAMN IT!! I just admitted that I was checking her out! DAMNIT!

I groaned and she snickered a little more. No, her face definitely was softer as well-

"Lets go," I called as I walked off she said nothing but followed me.

I dropped her off at the door of the Hokage's mansion and sat at the bench nearby. I got a quick glance (probably making sure I didn't go far) before she went inside. Troublesome still - some woman never change...

Suddenly I saw the swaying of blonde hair from the corner of my eye. Great. It was Ino of course.

"Shikamaru! My dear sweet lover!" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug over the benches back.  
"Ino," I simply said.

"well I have to go on a mission now, I thought that I would come and say goodbye first - why are you here at the tower? Did Tsunade send you on another mission?"

"No...I am only escorting a sand nin here." I told her, bored already with the conversation.

"Oh, would I know him?" she asked, and I caught the 'him' at the end of the sentence. I knew this girl, so I knew how to handle her jealous heart. Besides, I knew she wouldn't leave me alone if she knew I was to have some chick follow me around all day, none the less someone that she herself didn't like, and who was in the same way hated back, I knew. I wouldn't dig myself a hole.

"no, I don't think you would." I looked up at the sky for the sun. "maybe you should get going before it gets too dark. Who's going with you, by the way?" I didn't care; I just wanted to change the subject.

"Oh just Choji and TenTen," she muttered looking likewise towards the sky. "I should go..." again she hugged me around the neck and said her goodbye, and waved back to me as she walked away.

I sat there on that bench for quite some time. If the wood hadn't been so picked apart, I would have laid down for a nap, but I knew that Temari would beat me senseless with that iron fan of hers if she found me sleeping anyways, so it was a lose-lose situation. The night was beginning to take over the sky; I had been watching those rainclouds roll over Konoha, though I doubted it was going to rain. I stood up, and like clockwork, I found her standing at the edge of my bench, probably trying to scare me or what not. She smirked. I shrugged it off and sighed for relief. All I had to do now was bring her to wherever she was staying for the night. Then I could go home and sleep.

?Temari?  
He had left me at the door of the Hokage's to go and sit on the bench in the grass nearby. Just like him to go find some place to plop his lazy ass down. I had to walk up many flights of stairs, I found, and was rather annoyed when I got to the floor I was supposed to be on. My shoes clicked down the silent hallway and I wondered if it was a holiday or something, I hadn't seen any workers around. I looked out the window. I could see quite over to the other side of the gate from here. I looked down just to make sure that my guide was around still.

He was, yes, and I was quite pleased with him, that is until I found that trampy girlfriend of his with her long, obnoxiously girly hair and purple outfit standing ever so close to him. I shook my head and wanted to open that window and yell 'SLUT!!' cuz that's what she was, and even she can't deny it. I didn't open the window only for the professionalism of my village; I was, after all, supposed to be the good role model for my village, not some psychotic window-screamer.

I knocked before I was let into the Hokage's office, which was a lot like my brother's, actually, messy as can be. Tsunade had her head in a pile of papers hat surrounded her head. Her assistant, Shizune, had opened the door to let me in, and now was tapping the obviously tired leader on the shoulder.

"Tsunade, the liaison from Suna is here."

The Hokage looked up, rings under her eyes, she told me to sit. She had no time to play hostess, and got right to the point. She gave me a list of all the meetings I was to attend throughout the three weeks that I was here, and that includes with others, such as the Academy teacher, Iruka. I simply nodded, not wanting to get on her bad side. She told me that was all and then started to write again. I had almost forgotten to give her the scroll when I reached for the door handle, and upon apologizing for interrupting her for the deliverance, she asked me where I was staying.

"I don't know. I thought that I might get a hotel room by the restaurants, like my brothers and I have done every time we came here." I shrugged. That was the plan.

But Tsunade wouldn't have it, saying she would never have a liaison spend so much money for housing for three weeks.  
"What about sharing an apartment? I know of someone who has lots of extra room in his. It would be a whole lot more comfortable." She said.

I told her I would, and that I hadn't thought of how expensive it would be. She nodded and told me who's apartment I would be staying at. I smirked.

As I wandered outside, I decided against attacking him as unprotected he was, though I wanted to smack him upside the head with my fan. I guess he heard me anyways, for he stood up almost automatically and looked at me. We then began to walk off the Hokage's property, and I quietly laughed to myself as I knew very well he would ask me that question:  
"So. Where are you staying?" he said lazily.


	2. a cut

Chapter 1[cut The only chapter in third person (so far) 

"There is no way in hell she's staying with me!"

"Temari?"

"I don't object." She smirked.

"Well I don't see a problem with it either: you both previously know each other for one, and now that you moved into your apartment, there is plenty of space and no parents to tell you 'no'," Tsunade reasoned.

Shikamaru snarled, knowing by seeing both the women's stubborn faces lit pleasure of his disappointment that they would get their way. He had thought that he could drop her off-and here he had to take her home!

"Fine," he moaned. "but I want extra money for this! You don't know how bothersome this woman is!"

Tsunade let out a short laugh. Oh, she knew. "Then you two should get going, it's getting dark, and I'm sure that Temari is just as tired as I am, after that three day journey of hers."

Temari gave thanks and bowed, leaving the office and the two Konoha residents alone.  
"What are you planning, Tsunade?"

"I am planning nothing. I was thinking about conveniences, not making your life harder. But then again, that is the life of the ninja, right? You can't go thinking that life will be easy on you."

Shikamaru imitated Temari's actions and left as she waved him away stating that she needed to get back to work.  
She was waiting outside the door, that sand kunoichi, usually loud and angry, but as of now her head was perched on her arm which was stretched across her fan. She really was tired, but she hadn't shown it when she was paroozing around with the 16-year-old boy across the town.

"Temari... lets go." Her head popped up as if she was snapped out of near sleep, but nodded and followed him home.  
Tsunade was right, according to the size of his apartment. In Temari's mind, when the Hokage had said 'plenty of space', she had imagined that meant she was on the couch and there was space for two at his table. But his 'apartment' was like a small house: three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living/dining room. It was well furnished too, the long couch against the windows and the coffee table perhaps his mother had given him, for it was slightly worn away like it was previously used, and the dining table behind the small couch that separated the two sides of the room. The place wasn't as messy as Temari had thought it would be...though perhaps Shikamaru's mother had come to do the cleaning as well.

"Damn," she smiled.

"Don't get too cozy," he snapped. "you can have the room over there; it's already made up so get to sleep, before you pass out on my floor."

Temari again didn't argue and acknowledged it with a nod, going in the direction Shikamaru's finger was pointing. After hearing the door shut, he took this time to make sure that his apartment was in order so she had nothing to nag about like his mother, Yoshino, and then he went into the shower.

After Shikamaru had finished and already was dressed, he went to go check up on Temari, of which he hadn't heard a peep from since he put her in there, to which he found that she hadn't even made it under the covers. He shut the door again and went to his own be, knowing that Temari was bound to wake him up as the sun split over the hills.

But she didn't. When Shikamaru woke up, it was around noon. He blinked a couple times, clearing the blur in his eyes, and noted only then that there was a piece of paper taped to his forehead. He grunted, pulling it off.

"Dear Shikamaru,  
I've gone out to find someone more interesting, someone who won't sleep all day if I gave him the chance. When I get back, we will continue with the liaison crap that is supposed to be happening.  
Cha bastard Serves you right for sleeping

Temari

Ps lazy: I will be home at 2pm"

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru yelled, probably loud enough for his neighbors could hear... "Damn woman! Doesn't she know that her meeting with the council at 1:00?!"

He popped out of bed within a second and flew out of the door, looking in every direction for that fan wielding woman. TenTen hadn't seen her; Kiba and Naruto (sitting at the ramen shop) hadn't either. Temari defiantly was the most troublesome woman.

All of his hopes of finding her soon diminished as Shikamaru made his way back home. Perhaps she decided to come back early? Shikamaru was ready to bash his head into a wall. Either way, she wouldn't make it on time, with only 5 minutes until 1:00. He could only imagine what Tsunade would do to him... and Gaara if he got wind of this - ! He shivered. Death would become of him.

He saw then, with a few flowers collected in her hand, a familiar kunoichi, her hair at her shoulders.  
"Hey, Sakura," he said mournfully.

"Shikamaru!" she really was too peppy. "What's up? You don't look too good." Shikamaru groaned. "It's Temari."

"Oh?" she managed, wondering if this would lead to juicy gossip - something that could surpass Ino's! But Ino's boyfriend and a foreigner? Scandal!

"I can't find her, I mean. Tsunade's gonna kill me! She was supposed to be at a meeting right now, but she ditched my apartment before I even woke up."

"I didn't know that she was staying with you..."

"That's not the point! Besides, that was the Godaime's decision, not mine. You haven't seen Temari around, have you? By any stroke of luck?"

Sakura gave up looking for gossip. "Well yea, she came to find me this morning; we were down at the Hokage's mansion. Around 11:00 she told me she had a meeting to attend because the one that you are talking about was bumped up." She finally took a breath before continuing her long-winded speech.

"Tsunade's meeting never really last more than 2 hours... I wouldn't be surprised if it was just ending now." Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Thank you Sakura." And then turning around, headed back toward the large mansion in the middle of town.

It was a little over a half hour when Shikamaru finally heard voices coming from the squeaking door, sitting at the same bench as the first time he had dropped her off here. He didn't bother to turn around; he knew by her voice that one of the voices belonged to Temari, and he found no need to call her over, for he knew she saw him with that slight pause in her throat.

The other voice soon turned back and went through the squeaking door, and a luminous shadow with four ponytails came over and stood above him. Shikamaru looked up to meet the calm teal eyes.  
"Hey," he said.

She smirked. "You found me."

"But do you realize what a pain it was, running around looking for you all day? Troublesome woman."

"Well I knew what I was doing: you should have followed the note's directions and waited for me back home."

"It's not your home."

She blushed, unaware that that's what she had been calling it. Temari yawned. "Shikamaru," she said softly, running chills up his spine.

"What?"

They stood there momentarily, gazing into each other's eyes. The wind blew gently at their hair, nipping the edge of Temari's nose with the chill. The motionlessness was soon broken by the blonde, her fan clicking on her back.

"We should head over to the Academy. I need to speak to the instructor about the curriculum."

"Fine," he said. "Lets go."He followed her lead.

Shikamaru listened to the beat of her footsteps as she walked through the market. Even though there were ones like hers as others passed, Temari's seemed very distinct.

Suddenly, without warning, Temari turned around, her eyes sharp, looking at Shikamaru- or so he thought. He blushed as she stood less than a foot from his chest. He realized then that she was not looking at him, but past him to the blonde boy running towards them.

"Temari! Shikamaru!" Of course Sakura was close behind him.

Shikamaru stepped to the side as they approached.

"HEYSHIKAMARUITSBEENFOREVER!!" Naruto yelled as he stood beside him.

"You're making my ears bleed."

Sakura giggled, looking over at the two in front of herself and Naruto. She leaned over to the blonde boy and whispered to him, to which he giggled along side her. Temari looked at her companion who silently told her not to ask. She agreed and looked away.

"We are heading to the BBQ shop for a late lunch... you wanna come?"

"I have to head down to the Academy, but I'm sure Shikamaru can go." Shikamaru looked at her. "I know where it is, just go."

He nodded lazily. Temari waved to the others as she walked in the opposite direction. Sakura waved backs they waited for her to get out of sight.

"Wellllllll?" Sakura looked at him all catty.

"Well what?"

"I never thought he'd be the one to cheat out of the relationship." Naruto was talking to Sakura.

"Oh, I know, poor Ino."

"WHAT?! What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh?" Sakura smiled. "Like you weren't just standing too close? And you aren't sharing an apartment?"

"Seriously?!" Naruto complained how he was always kept out of the loop.

"It's not like that. We aren't sleeping in the same bed, and right now, Temari happened to turn around- hearing you noisy people- and I wasn't paying attention. You guys are going to get me in trouble with your false assumptions."

"Whatever. Just don't let me catch you doing something like that then - Ino is my best friend after all!"

Shikamaru knew that if he stayed, that things might get awkward. "You know, all of the sudden I lost my appetite. See you around." He left.

"Grrr... I wanted to expose his scandal!!" Sakura said, disappointed. "Let's go, Naruto."

Shikamaru, after two hours of wandering aimlessly around town, waiting for Temari's meeting to be over (following Sakura's 2 hour meeting rule), he found himself heading toward the Academy. He stopped right in front of the building and looked at the clouds. They were plentiful today, and as he found a nice place to lie on the side of the building to watch them.

It wasn't until he heard Temari giggle inside the building before he realized he had fallen asleep. It was dark now.

"Iruka! Irukaaaa!!" she called between now extreme laughter. Shikamaru's mind raced. For one thing, why was she in there, and why did it sound like she and his old teacher were best friends? What on earth were they doing? He walked over to the doorway to the room they were in, and found the two sitting opposite of each other, Temari dropping a shot of something down her throat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she broke out in laughter again. She was drunk. But Iruka looked quite the sober part.  
"Iruka," Shikamaru said gravely. His former teacher looked up and the smile he harbored faded fast. Shikamaru looked at the small table that was between their chairs, the tall bottle of Vodka and his full glass sitting atop it. Temari turned in her chair, still a smirk on her face, holding her cup between her thumb and middle finger...

"Shhhhhhikamru!" she slurred. "Come and have a drink with us!"

"How much of that have you had?"

"Um...5 glasses - straight up!! Woo!" she lifted her glass to herself. Even for Shikamaru, it was known that that much vodka would make anyone drunk. It was a wonder to him that she was still conscious - and there she goes.

Both men gasped as she hit the floor. "Temari!" Shikamaru shouted. He checked her to make sure that she wasn't injured (cuz who really knows?) and picked her up. "What where you planning to do?"

Iruka didn't answer, and looked toward the ground like a child angry at his parents. His intensions were obvious. Who would have thought that Iruka was a rapist? Well maybe rapist isn't the right word...but she was too wasted to make the right choices.

Shikamaru was just staring at the Academy teacher when he heard the woman in his arms whisper his name. Iruka laughed.  
"Listen to her crying to you. I wish I had such a devoted woman."

Shikamaru was annoyed. He kicked the man in the chest, sending his chair tipping backwards. "Shut the fuck up. She' not my girlfriend."

He let out a groan as he put his hand to his chest. Temari subconsciously clung to his green vest as he carried her off to his house, plopping her on her bed and throwing the covers over her cold body. Not knowing what more he could do, he went off to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be quite quiet.

Oh the irony.

-  
so this is my infamous story i posted on myspace. im not done with it, but just a few more chapters. its already had 600 hits on the nose (i checked this afternoon) so i guess if peeps keep reading it, it must be fine, but im going to need to know when the next chapter is wanted, i dont want to scare away peeps too afraid to read the long ones!  
hehe Caddy


	3. count to ten

Chapter 2: Count to 10 I rested my head against a cooler part of my pillow, not opening my eyes. I knew it was daytime though, seeing the light through my eyelids. I don't know why I slept so late; it wasn't like I was the one who downed 5 glasses of vodka. It's not like I would be the one with the hangover. I started to wonder why she called out my name. And then I thought about what Iruka said. 

And then I pushed the thoughts away as I finally stood up, fixing my hair in the mirror across the room, pulling on my pants. I walked down the hallway my mother had decorated gazing at pictures of her and my father and myself when I was still living with them, until I reached Temari's door. I opened it a crack and peered inside to find her still sleeping for once, body facing downward, head turned so I could see her face.

Downstairs I rummaged through my stuff to find a pot to cook in √ not my specialty, but none the less I'm not that bad. I made her some eggs and toast and rice, not knowing why I was being so nice when she was the one being trouble some last night. Then again, it didn't hurt to be on her good side, especially when she wasn't in a good mood to begin with.  
We all know how she could get.

I pushed open the door to her room and lightly placed the tray I brought on her nightstand.  
"Temari," I whispered, apparently too softly, for she didn't budge, but I knew that yelling at her is a 'no' in the 'I was drunk really badly last night' world. I pushed her lightly. She moaned and grabbed my wrist, making me blush slightly, only to my ignorance of her motivation to do such a troublesome task.

For she then pulled me down hard, my head whacking the bed post.

"Damn it!!" I shouted. Holding my hand to my head, only to get an aggravated sigh from the woman. "Can you shut the fuck up?! Ah!" she too held her head, but this was because of her hangover headache. "Fuck it! How the hell did I get in here? I don't remember even coming here; never mind getting to bed..."

"Do you remember drinking down half a bottle of vodka with the Academy teacher?"

"..."She blinked a couple of times. "I remember... HE WAS HITTING ON ME!! (ow)" she screamed grabbing her head again.

Only then did I realize that she wasn't wearing her clothing. She was wearing mine. A gray shirt that extended only passed one-quarter of her thigh.

"Where did you find that shirt?"

She blinked, as if unaware anymore that she had changed and pulled it out in front of her, looking at it. "Oh, you likey?" she said playfully. "I found it in your drawer. I needed to wash my clothes." She pointed to the black kimono sprawled on the chair.

I knew my face turned very red then. "y-you went through my stuff?!" She smirked and I looked away.

"What are you going to do? Cry?" she teased me, and expected a comeback, I knew.

But instead I said nothing. "I made you breakfast. I thought you might need it."

"Oh?" she frowned; obviously disappointed I wasn't playing her stupid little game of names.

I picked up the tray and shoved it near her face. "Eat."

She smirked again. "thanks." And then ripped it from my hands.

"Whatever," I said bluntly. I backed up but remained in the room, making sure she ate the food I slaved over for her (oh god, I sound like my mother!). She poked at the eggs a couple of times, turning over every piece of food on the plate. Then, seeing nothing in particular, she finally lifted the fork to her lips.

Then she stopped and looked at me: "Alright, what did you do?"

"Nothing," I said calmly and all too quickly for her taste. I had known she was going to say something along that line. She knew I knew she was going to ask.

All in a quick flash, Temari had thrown her egg-laden fork to the floor, shoving me against the wall, her legs pressed against mine wrapped in brown material.

I blushed wildly as she leaned to my ear and whispered: "What. Did. You. Do?"

I really wished that she wasn't so close to me, then maybe I could have come out of the mess with some dignity. But I stuttered, "N-nothing, I told you."

Then I pushed her off and dashed out of the bedroom door, on the verge of reacting to the pressure she was exhuming on my body. I shuttered not knowing what exactly she had done to me, as I ran off and locked me inside my bedroom.

-

i am sorry if there are odd symbols in the text.you see, i am cheap and so i use the trial version of microsoft office. unfourtunately for me, its non-commercial, and so i paste it to note pad, but they dont like my symbols, so i have to change them - mannually ;; how boring.

thank you for reading thus far, and thanks beerbelly for liking my stories. i cant get enough of them either!!

kk? tell me when u want more. love, caddy


	4. here she comes again

Chapter 3: Here she comes again

I laughed to myself as he ran away from me. Where the hell was he going? What was he doing? Only the imagination would tell, and right now mine was running wild! It had been some time and my hangover was almost diminished, not as bad as others I had gotten back at Suna with those drinking contests that me and Kankuro were always doing, so I seemed to get over them quickly.

I walked over to the plate, glaring at the fork I had flung across the room (I had to eat the damned food with my fingers!!) which was nearly under the dresser. I picked it up in common decency and then threw his shirt (and other such garments I was wearing) off to the laundry hamper at the bottom of the foot board of the bed, then I took a long hot shower and then dressed in my newly-washed kimono and tied it with my obi. Leaving my room now, I went to the kitchen and threw my plate in the sink, noting now that it was 2:27pm. Paying more attention to my hair as I decided finally to put it up, and closing my eyes gracefully as I did so, I bumped into Shikamaru, who hadn't seen me coming either.

"Ugh!" I shouted as I dropped my elastic. "You jerk! Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you? This is my house," he muttered pathetically.

I must admit, I was ready to smack him, but yet I really wasn't all that angry. "Pick it up," I said, using that as an apology, and a way to repent.

"No." he rejected.

"DO IT!"

"NO!" he began to walk away when I grabbed him and threw him towards the couch. I only wanted him to do what I asked, but instead he countered my attack mid-air and flipped me oddly so I would land on the couch, but I too countered his counter attack, sending us into an odd position as we fell, my lips happening to fall on his.

I know does sounds crazy- even I would have a hard time believe it. What are the chances that our lips would meet? But they did, nevertheless, just a little painfully and to the side. It even took a second for it all to process through our brains, and as soon as it did, we pulled apart quickly, Shikamaru and me blushing ravishingly. After a minute, I regained my dignity and glanced over smirking at the boy gripping slightly at his pant legs wide eyed.

"Aww...what's wrong?" I teased. "Did I embarrass you? Or...was that your first kiss?" he jolted after I said it was his first and I knew that he hadn't been thinking that until that very moment. I snickered a little.

"Shut up." He mumbled a little annoyed.

"You mean even though you are with Ino? You still haven't had a kiss?" laughter was still on my lips as my smirk widened.

He frowned at me. "If you must know, before you start rumor shit that you girls do, she has only ever wanted to kiss me while we were in the public, which I refuse to do. If anything she has kissed my cheek - why the hell am I telling you everything?"

"because you wanted me to kiss you - you are so deprived."a large smile crept across my face.

"kay, first of all, that made no sense. Second, no I didn't and I am not deprived."

"But you are deprived, and you know that..." he looked over as I paused. "../you did." I don't know why I felt like I needed to, but I leaned in, kissing him deeply, correctly and slowly. He didn't react to my actions, positively or negatively. He waited until I finished his face as emotionless as Gaara's until I watched a frown stretch over his face.

"I think trees can do better than that." My turn to frown as I picked my body up, picked up the elastic that started it all, and left for my room, fixing the rest of my hair and putting on my headband. I then grabbed my fan and put my shoes on at the doorway, noting that Shikamaru was still there at the couch as I left him.

Then without a word I left, thankful, for once, that there was a meeting with the Hokage. Sure, I was a little early for my 3:30 appointment, but, as I happily found was true today, Sakura usually hung around the Hokage's room, sometimes getting mission or training from her teacher, the Godaime herself. She was outside her office, at the line of chairs that sat waiting, carefully observing a kunai knife (whatever floats her boat).

"Sakura! Good afternoon!" I shouted, sounding almost happy, even after what that jerk had said.

"O-oh, hello Temari! Why are you here? A meeting with Tsunade?"

"Of course I am," I retorted, slightly agitated at such a stupid question.

"So, how is-" but before she could finish, the door to their leader's office opened, the door squeaking, her teammates from the mission they had just returned from trailing behind the blonde with looks of annoyance for her.

Of course the girl who stepped out was Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru's girlfriend, I reminded myself. She looked at me as I looked at her, obviously hating me. But I didn't care because I didn't care much for her either. But she traded her look for a fake smile that was slightly trying too hard.

"Temari - how are you?" I reflected it. "I'm doing fine, Ino. How about yourself?" "Oh I'm doing fine- I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yea yea, bye." She exchanged nods with Sakura as the other team members glanced at me, one of them being TenTen and the other being Shikamaru's best friend; Choji Akamichi was it? Yes...the butterfly boy. My eyes bore holes in his throat and he just waved, as I voiced a simple 'hi'.

Sakura watched as they left, closing the door quietly, wondering what just happened probably. "Um... so how is living with Shikamaru? Quite 'troublesome'?" I sighed, not finding her joke funny.

"As always." And I stopped. I defiantly was not going to tell her what happened a half hour ago.

Tsunade opened her door with a sigh, rubbing her eyes. As she opened them, she noticed me there and smiled.

"Early for once, Temari?"

"Well today I had no lazy ass guide to tale me here. I know it's against the rules but -"

"Its fine," she cut me off. "I understand. He's, well, Shikamaru. How about we start the meeting early then?"

I nodded.

-------

well...thanks to those of you who read this. i just realized u can check how many peeps read it XD not as much as the other site, but then again, theres no advertisment i can do here, so thats ok i guess. a tad slow in the beginning, but now that the kiss is over with, it gets them thinking...

next chapter...

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" ...typical.


	5. Back to being helpless

Chapter4: Back to being Helpless

"I think trees can do better than that."

It was something that came to my mind. What was I supposed to do? Tell her I liked it? Loved it? Truthfully I had... she was great at kissing; probably better than most others. I sat there for a few minutes, listening to her angrily rummaging through her stuff down the hall. I knew that she had a meeting anyways, so I wasn't panicked when she stomped out of her room and threw on her sandals at the door, slamming it shut as she left.

I was still blushing, I could tell by the light -headed hot blooded rush that now became even hotter at the second. I left for my room, but not before peering into her room. There were already clothes thrown everywhere. I didn't know what was clean or dirty, and I wondered what she would do if I had touched her stuff. I was planning on being nice and doing it for her... But she would definitely kill me.

I threw on my green vest that was hanged in my closet and left the building, passing all the gray doors of my neighbors. My heart panged as she crossed my mind. What now? She would never be the same towards me again?... I sighed. What a drag.

I paused in my tracks. Why did I care what she thought of me? Did this mean I liked her? I shook the feeling off. There isn't anyway I could anyways, she was just like my mother. She was mean and bossy and if I wanted that, I would marry Ino. Just forget what I said. I continued along my route until I came upon a familiar face heading right towards me. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted her out of my head.  
"Choji? You are back." He nodded.

"Ino's back too, you know..."

"How was the mission?"

"Easy. It was just far off." I smiled.

"Then you want to go celebrate with some barbeque?"

"Yea!!" Choji loved food like it was his best friend instead of me. I followed him off to the shop in the marketplace. We sat at our window, the one we sat at every time we came here; a tradition we upheld from when Asuma was alive. Choji's food was sizzling on the grid. I wasn't going to eat: my mind was busy with thoughts. I was looking out the window, half gazing at the clouds, half making sure that Ino didn't come around the corner looking for me.

Choji picked up a slice of beef from the metal in front of him and tossed it in his mouth. "So I heard that Temari's staying with you?"

"Hn?" I was shocked by his question. She had just happened to be on my mind again. "Oh, yes. Tsunade thought it would be a good idea. How did you find out?" I found it slipped from my mouth. I really didn't care who knew and was spreading probably horrible rumors.

"Sakura, of course."

Of course. I nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore, and Choji went back to eating. That's when I saw Temari across the street, just strolling and talking to Kiba.

"Temari," I drawled. She looked my way, smirked, and excused herself from Kiba (who looked rather disappointed), walking over to me. Her luminous shadow fell over me

.  
"What is it?" Why did I call her over?

"Why are you running around? Don't you have another meeting down at the Academy?" She scoffed.

"Like I would go back there? I asked Tsunade if there was anyone else that I could meet, someone who knew what they were doing." She smirked, though I have no damn clue why she was in this mood, thinking back to a few hours ago.

"You see," she started, "I had told Tsunade what had happened before, and she fired poor Iruka." She had said this with a smile, especially as Choji choked on his food at the news.

"So she was looking quite perplexed at what she was supposed to do now... so I thought, 'hey, why not give her my opinion?'" she was talking kind of ditzilly, like it was her concern.

I knew this was bad news before it even passed her lips. I knew how troublesome this woman was, especially when she was acting like everything was for the best; for other people's gain and not her own.

"So I told Tsunade 'hey, why not have Shikamaru be the teacher, I mean, he is really smart.' And you know what she said?"

My stomach balled up. If it had been anyone else, I would have lashed out at them, screamed at them even - I was pissed. How the hell can anyone but her make my life any worse? I was tired - tired of her, tired of Ino, tired of missions and the Godaime, damn it!! My life was a mess. And it all so happened with three troublesome women.

"No takers?" she smirked again, looking from me to Choji, who was now listening elusively, not even stuffing his face. "Well she thought it was a brilliant idea - I must be taking after you, Shika-kun!" She gave a little laugh.

"But doesn't that mean that I'm not going to be your guide then?" I asked. I waited for a surprised face. She never gave me one. Damn it.

╔Temari╔

"I'm afraid not - nice try though." I told him sarcastically. In fact that was a horrible try. Me? Not thinking of that that is so brusquely obvious. Hahahaha. I looked to his friend who was staring at me still and I frowned. I watched as Shikamaru made a little hand symbol under the table, the one he made when he was deep in thought (as I know that from the battles we have had.)

"I need to get out of here," he muttered.

I guess he didn't order anything because he got up and left his friend who shrugged as I questioned him with my eyes. I took off in the direction Shikamaru took off in, mostly on a course of curiosity.

He didn't notice me ten feet behind him, and didn't hear the clinking of my fan as I thought he would, but continuously watched the clouds with his hands in his pocket. He led me out of the town's main circuit and near the school, to which I wondered if I should have followed, incase he was only doing something within the Academy- and I really didn't want to be around if the old teacher was there-but instead he continued to walk passed the building and to the open park/field next to it. I watched him at a distance not wanting to be seen now, but still wanting to know what was up, of course. As he sat under the tree, he fell into the little circle hand sign as he leaned against the tree trunk.

I waited for a moment, seeing what he was doing. It was so quiet though that it reminded me of home...not much bustle there!

As I sneaked through the trees I wondered if this is where he went when his friends said they couldn't find him (how many stories I've heard that ended with them not being able to find Shikamaru). He sank down to his back, back to staring at the clouds.

"Oi, lazy-ass, what are you doing here?" I asked noisily, breaking the silence so abruptly that he jumped.  
"..." he looked up at me. "Damn woman has to be so loud... you followed me here?" He now sat up and rubbed his 'bleeding ears'. "I thought you knew I was behind you. I was following you right from the doors of the BBQ shop in town, and I was so loud that I was sure you were just ignoring me." I lied. I knew that he was too distracted by something.

"You noisy woman, cant you give me some peace and quiet to myself?"

"Nope!!" I mocked, smirking. I sat next to him and, with nothing to say; I lied down as well and staring up, putting my hands behind my head. I heard him sigh, which brought me to think of this morning and I blushed.

I closed my eyes.

"Hey, woman, don't fall asleep on me. I'm not gonna carry you home." I nodded gently, but still kept my eyes shut. All I know is that at some point I did fall asleep. And the moment I woke up, he wasn't there. And I was alone, still on the grass.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" I yelled. I picked up my fan and stomped off. That inconsiderate bastard could have gotten me killed! And I would have found and killed him right then if I hadn't found Sakura, coming out of the vacant Academy.

"Hi," she said, not sounding too sure of herself, though it probably was because of the scowl that resided on my face. But I took a deep breath and smiled, saying hello back.

"Where are you heading so angrily?" she dared say. Ooo, she's brave.

"Shikamaru's," I said with distaste on the tip of my tongue. "I need a little talk with him."

"Oh, well, if you are heading to his house, you wont find him there. Ah! And here-" she placed a mango in my hand. "-Shikamaru was just heading back to you when I saw him. I was under orders to send him to the Hokage's. He told me to give you that." I looked up at her.

"when was this?"

"mmm...twenty minutes ago? I wasn't that long anyways."

"okay," I thanked her and went on my way back to Shikamaru's apartment building. I had no key though, so I sat outside the building doors. Some man even offered to let me inside, but I knew that once I got in I would just be sitting outside his door, seeming as otherwise he would have answered the dinging of the intercom. i kept running my fingers over the smooth fruit. What was this, a peace offering? Even if it wasnt, i'd accept it as one. I decided then that i wasnt too mad at him now.

But I waited what seemed like an hour for him to return. And when he showed up, it was with Ino linked on his arm, her giggling, him not listening, which made me smirk. Because if there was one thing I hate more than being ditched, its Ino (well actually there are a lot of things I hate more). And what's the best thing (other than to kill her slowly) than to ignore the chatterbox? I laughed.

"Lazy, I've been waiting here forever." He smiled, looking at my hands.

"looks like you got my gift."

"Ah, yes, very lovely. Too bad I had no knife." I pat where my kunai pouch would have been. I didn't carry it when I was about the town, though there is a chance I might get attacked.

Ino blinked multiple times, looking back and forth between the two of us, I had noticed from the corner of my eye, but I paid no attention to it. So she frowned and asked Shikamaru if they could go inside. She was cold, she said, though it was still quite warm.

"Temari -san and I need to have a little talk. You can go inside if you want, Ino." He yawned.  
She looked angrily at me before nodding and, fishing in his pocket, found and gave her the keys. We waited for her to go inside before he sighed and started walking.

"Where are you going? I thought you needed to talk to me?"

He shook his head. "I just needed to get away from her."

"So you'd rather spend your time with me...?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Not in particularly... but you are a lot better than Ino I must say. How about we go get that mango cut then, shall we?" he yawned again. He slowed his pace a bit after some time, probably because he was tired, that lazy butt. He stopped outside the tea shop and I followed suit.

"I have an idea." He pointed to the shop. I smoothed my finger over the ripe mango as I nodded. It's not like I had anything else to do. But I was alone with him. I wondered why it wasn't awkward after this afternoon. I blushed, but only a bit. I was confused and I didn't even know what about.

-----

someone had asked me when i first released it: "why a mango?" and honestly it was because i was eating a mango while i was writing this. tee hee hee. i decided i love u people, and do yell at me if u are confused or dont like something...

i decided to wait a few days before giving you the next chapter, for i dont want you to catch up with the other site and then have to wait forever like they sometimes do when im lazy. lolz. thanks.

next one I'll post August 13...

_"its cold," she whispered so softly..._


	6. Dirt doesnt travel except in my shoes

As promised, a chapter on the thirteenth. another on the 16th? what day is that...thursday? yes ok. here u go.

----------------------------------

Chapter 5: Dirt doesn't travel (except in my shoes)

"SHOGI?!" she asked, rather annoyed as I placed the game board between us at the booth near the large window. She put the half eaten slice of mango back on the plate. "I"m not too fond of the game. And here I thought you were being nice and going out of your way to do something nice for once."

"Shut up and play, woman - loser pays the tab."

"Why not another game?" she asked me, bringing her cup of black tea to her lips.

"It helps me relax."

"Then play with someone else! What about your father?"

"He's not too good. I can read his movements like a book."

"And your sensei? You said he was smart."

I know she only asked with good intentions, and she remembered that I had said that last time I saw her. I guess she heard nothing of the news though.

"He's dead."

She gave a quick look of dears in the headlights, expecting she hit a sour note. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I really didn't know." I shrugged. She said nothing more so I went right ahead and set up the board. She took a long drink of the clear, dark liquid again, sighing into the cup.

I told her to go first.

"What, do you think I need a handicap to beat your ass?!" she shouted. I made sure that no one was looking at us: a few glances, but no one really staring.

"Well, yes actually," I had said, and if it was anyone else I know they would have taken it seriously. "If you think about it, the second person has a handicap."

She grumbled but made her move.

8Temari8

"I want a rematch!!" I said as I punched the table, rattling all of the glasses of water and tea. He shrugged and had told me that after three games he would have thought that I would get the picture that I couldn't win against him. And here I thought that the game was going so well - until he pulled a fast one and knocked off my remaining pieces - but he had only 2 left anyways!

There was always something that I hated about losing to him. I didn't know whether it was because he always claimed that he was a lot smarter than me and proved it, or maybe it was because he pulled all this sexist man-woman crap on me all the time. I knew that it was a feeling that I wanted to prove to him something, but what? The fact was stuck at the tip of my tongue. I sat back down and started to sip my tea. He said something stupid, it wasn't to my taste. What an asshole.

It was getting dark and my mind was wandering to Ino who I just remembered was still at Shikamaru's apartment. It had been three hours or so, an hour for each intense game of shoji. Though I hated that game and he claimed he was the expert at it, we certainly were taking it seriously and it certainly wasn't quick. I smiled. It was a funny thing. This girl waiting forever for her boyfriend that was not even interested in her. And instead of him wanting to spend time with her, he spends time with his rival, me, a woman that was 'oh-so-troublesome'.

╓Shikamaru╓

She had almost beaten me. I sighed as she yelled that she wanted a fourth game. I had been watching as the daylight slowly faded away from time to time, and now I found it was pretty dark - only small streaks of light over at the horizon. As Temari was making her last move of the previous game, I remembered the blonde that was at my apartment. I wondered what she was up to, and if she had stumbled across Temari's room, all her female stuff sprawled all around (what I saw this morning). It would be horrible, but then again, she might then break up with me and I wouldn't have minded that.

I poked fun at Temari, causing her to frown, but then, after a moment, she smiled. Not a happy smile or an 'I outsmarted you' smirk, it was more like an 'ooo, I just remembered something funny' kind of smile.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, still smiling, a hint of laughter on her voice.

"We should go."

She nodded and picked up the pieces of the shogi set she had knocked off with her slamming fist. I folded the board, she put the pieces inside. I gave it back to the shop owner that let me borrow it when I needed it. She lost, but I decided to pay the bill anyways. I thanked the lady and left for my apartment with Temari close behind.

The path that I chose was pretty dark, except for the dim moonlight and the orange streetlights that seemed to be placed about randomly. No one seemed to be out either; I could hear the clomping of her shoes against the pavement and her shallow breaths.

"Its cold," she whispered so softly; I wasn't sure if it was really for me to hear, or if she was talking to herself. I took off my vest and held it out for her. She looked at it, looked at me. Looked at the vest, looked at me. Then she scowled.

"Take it." I said

"I don't need your charity, Nara. I'm not helpless like little miss Ino. I can handle myself, cold weather or no cold weather." "I know," I found myself saying, surprising myself and Temari. "I-I'm just used to the weather here. I don't need to wear this. So take it."

She nodded and took the vest, not dropping the scowl.

"Troublesome... make sure no one sees you wearing that either or I'll probably get in trouble." She yawned and promised.

We had walked a little further, her breaths becoming shorter and less audible, yawns became more frequent.  
"Hey, I didn't know you were a chunin from the Leaf."

Oh crap.

?TEmaRI?

Shikamaru was frozen as he heard the voices from the trees that burst out into laughter. I guess he didn't recognize the voice like I had.

"Oi, Kiba," I said. He was looking quite attractive as I saw him under the yellow of the streetlights. His dog wasn't with him now, a rare sight to see, I'd say. His hair waved in the winds as I shivered from the same gust.

"What were you doing in the trees?" Shikamaru spoke out of the shadows of the trees.

Kiba shrugged. "Hiding from my folks. My aunt decided to make a visit at my house today, and she's just one big bitch to me," he muttered. "But what are you two doing out so late?"

"We were just playing shogi at the tea house to kill some time. I'm just bringing her to where she is staying." I heard as Shikamaru carefully placed his words to make it not some big rumor in the morning that he took me out on a date and then took me home. Even I knew that Kiba was such a girl when it came to rumors.

"Oh right, cause you're in charge of her, right? Hahahaha!" he bubbled with laughter.

"Yea, well I just don't want to get on Tsunade's bad side."

"I hear you...I got yelled by her once and that was enough to whip me into shape!" he laughed a bit more. "Well, I should get back before my aunt comes looking for me."

He waved as he left. I yawned.

"Che...troublesome..." Shikamaru complied with the darkness.

"Oh, shut up," I moaned.

We came into his apartment door and I told the boy I was going to bed, to which he pointed out that I was headed to the wrong bedroom. He snickered. I flipped him off and went to my mess of a room two doors down, noting him picking up a little folded note he found wedged in the door.

I couldn't even function properly as I plopped on my bed. Eh...this is what was 'troublesome'...

I laughed as I fell asleep.

╠Shikamaru╠

"I don't know where you went, Shikamaru, but I know that somehow it was all Temari's fault, so don't worry, I don't blame you. But I am quite disappointed that you didn't tell her that you had to come back for me, because she hates me and she's just jealous. I think that you should have been a man and ditched her. That would have been funny. Love, Ino Ps: Don't forget that you are going to bring me to the festival."

The lousy note found in the door. She is such a pain. I threw it out immediately and went off to bed.  
Troublesome girl.

---------------------

Next time: chapter 6: you gonna eat that muffin?

"NO!" she yelled in my ears, which I wouldn't be surprised if they were bleeding now.


	7. you gonna eat that muffin?

Chapter 6: You gonna eat that muffin?

╣Shikamaru╠

I was still so tired as I nestled into some warm fabric by my head. It was some oddly familiar feel, but it smelled like something not mine. But it did smell nice, as I buried my head in its scent even deeper, and I became curious as to what it was. So I opened my eyes to the bright golden sunlight pouring through my window, squinting, and noticing that the fabric was only the green of my chunin vest. I yawned, not knowing why I still had it with me, I was usually cautious about not hanging it up (I remember when Tsunade had first lay eyes on my wrinkled vest when I first got it 0.o) I looked up at the clock. It was 6am. Just another hour of sleep before I had to wake up and take Temari down to the Hokage's. I closed my eyes.

Wait. Temari.

She was wearing the vest.

I blushed wildly. She had never given it back last night. She was so tired she probably slept in it too…and now I find I like the way it smells? And I'm admitting it to myself?! But worst of all, she was in my room while I slept! I threw my clothes off and jumped into the shower, dousing myself in shampoo and body wash to get that smell away from me, which worked, until I found her cooking lunch.

She told me it was for last night and not to get used to it. I guess she's like me in that she doesn't like to owe anything to anybody. She then proceeded to yell at me that she wasn't the best of cooks, but I was going to eat it and like it.

I sighed as Temari put the plate of food in front of me, and as I breathed in, I caught the scent again.

It's like one of those things you don't realize until it is pointed out. Like the yellow tape on a tree Choji showed me that catches my eye now every time I walk into the park. I groaned as I rubbed my temples now. I shouldn't be liking this… She asked me if I had a headache. I lied 'yes' to get her out of my hair.

"Don't be such a crybaby," she told me. "If you ever saw Gaara's headaches you would be glad that yours don't bring you to screams of agony."

I shrugged. "But I haven't seen his headaches so there is nothing I can compare it to, so for now, I will sulk." I dug my fork into the food and began to eat it. Temari threw the pan into the sink calling me an asshole under her breath. I crammed more food in my mouth and looked out the window. The food wasn't all that bad, actually. I assume it was just Kankuro giving her a hard time about it.

"Oh, by the way," she called as she left for the door. "While you were sleeping like a dumbass, Sakura came by to remind you of the Festival ball. And since I had so much time to think while you slept, and since I have nothing planned that night, I decided that _you_ can take_ me_."

I almost choked. "WHAT?! B-but what about Ino?! Do you know what she will think if I go with you?"

"Its your _duty_ to stay with me…and if you abandon me, I will find someone crazy enough to attack me and get you kicked out of the village ♥."

Temari is so fucking evil.

Of course I knew about this ball, they had it every year. That damned pink haired brat had to bring it up, didn't she? I tried to keep Temari with deaf ears though, because I knew that she would want to go. I had it all planned out too! She would never know and I would tell Ino that work is too overwhelming at the moment to take a break for a foolish festival.

I should have seen this coming.

NTEMARIN

2 days later

I don't remember why I wound up at Vanilla Juice Formal Wear. It was the day of the Festival and Shikamaru was called down to Tsunade's office to sign some papers concerning his new teaching job (ha-ha) and he had given me the choice to either keep short distance around his apartment, or go with him. I felt like a child. There was nothing to do around his apartment, so I told him I would go with him, only to be told to wait outside the office.

I was pissed to say the least. But soon Sakura came by and started talking to me about the festival tonight. Of course she was extremely excited for it.

"Oh its gonna be so much fun!!" she squealed. "So…do you have a date? I'm going with Sai!"

"Um…well Shikamaru is going with me…but I wouldn't call him a date."

"Don't you realize what Ino will do to you when she finds out about this?!"

"Hey, its not my fault," I snapped. "Shikamaru is supposed to stay with me 27/7 - do you remember the nutcases that tried to assassinate me? Tsunade is only trying to prevent another war, and one way to do that is to prevent all hate crimes towards the Kazekage's _older sister_."

She waved me down. "O-okay, Temari. That's true, I guess. S-so what are you wearing tonight?" she asked, obviously trying to get off the subject of murder.

"This I guess," I held my black kimono away from my body. "Its okay, isn't it?"

"NO!" she yelled in my ears, which I wouldn't be surprised if they were bleeding now. "This is the Festival of Stars, Temari! The most beautiful night of the year with all the most beautiful dresses and decorations – haven't you ever heard of it before?"

I shook my head. It didn't surprise me that I never did; back in Suna, I never paid much attention to the events happening in allied nations. I never even attended the ones at our own village.

"You can borrow one of my dresses if you want! I have one that is pink and has stars on it…"

I tried to picture that. I refrained from making an awful face towards the image. "I don't think… I would fit into your clothing, Sakura, you being much younger than I am." Ok, so I lied. But lets face it: she is shorter, has no boobs and there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere looking like some fruitcake.

"Why don't you wear it?"

"Oh, really? Do you think it will catch everyone's eyes?"

"Uh, yea!" I stammered.

"But what are you going to wear then?"

"I don't know…"

She giggled and took a card from her pocket. "How dumb of me! Here! Go there. They sell gorgeous dresses."

"But I don't have that much money with me…"

"Don't be silly! Have them charge it to Tsunade's account."

Okay so that's how I wound up here. Strolling in, I looked around and wondered who – besides Sakura- would wear anything like those! Gorgeous dresses my ass!

"Good morning!" a lady seemed to pop out of thin air, a little too cheery for my mood now.

"Hello…I'm here for a dress…For the festival tonight." I added.

"Oh, of course!" she seemed to look me up and down, even had touched my hair. "you are exactly what I was thinking of while I was making a certain dress!"

So she made all these? Ew.

'Come now, wont you come see it?" she never waited for an answer as she dragged me to the back of the store to a room covered in needles and fabrics. She pulled a key from her pocket and went into a cabinet, and pulled out…

The prettiest dress ever.

I had come the think that the dress would be covered in all bells and whistles and be ridiculously frilly and ugly like all the others in the shop. But the one she held out to me was so simple, it was elegant.

It was a white kimono with a dark lavender obi and intricate cherry blossoms sowed to the hems of the sleeves and at the bottom edge. It was also tied in the middle with a long, gold rope that interlaced with the large bow of the obi on the back.

"Its beautiful…" I told her. I measured it to myself. It was too short, but it was at a level where it looked like it was supposed to look that way.

"How much is it?"

"You are the ambassador from the sand, correct? I'll just put it on Tsunade's bill, no worries, kay? Just take it and show it off to the world. It will definitely draw in more costumers." She smiled evilly.

I was going to tell her to bill it to the Hokage anyways. I checked in with Sakura at the tower after, but she told me that Shikamaru had already left. I head off to the apartment then to find he wasn't there either. But upon opening the door to my room and seeing its condition, I decided that the time I had to waste was going towards cleaning this mess, scooping up all the clothes off the floor and throwing them in the washing machine.

≠Shikamaru≠

'How troublesome' I thought as I walked up to the door I dreaded, one all too familiar, stairs I had walked up a million times. This was the house that belonged to my parents- the house I used to live in myself. I desperately wanted to never come back. My parents promised to give me some space these last couple of weeks, but I knew that at some point that would change. I hated to go visit them. Especially that troublesome mother of mine.

I knocked on the door.

After a moment, I found my father in the doorway, a look of surprise on his scarred face.

"Shikamaru? Why are you here? You never come to visit willingly."

"Dad," I greeted him with much relief it wasn't my mother. She must not have been home. I looked away not knowing how to explain this so he didn't flip out.

"What did you do?!" he was pretty anxious, and I probably made him flip out worse than he would have if I had just told him about my situation…which I now didn't want to ask him about.

"Did you get some girl knocked up? Are you telling me you are gay?! "He yelled.

"NO!" what the hell did he think of me? "I came here to borrow some of your formal clothes."

"Oh," he said with much relief. "What for?"

"The festival," I mumbled.

"Shikamaru YOU FINALLY FOUND A WOMAN?!" he patted my back really, really hard. "That's my son! Tell me, is she pretty?"

"Dad, please, she's not my girlfriend. "

"Right." He said sarcastically. He told me he'd be right back and went to get me some clothes. He came back with a beige and white kimono and told me to be careful with it.

"Okay, dad." I began to walk, stopping halfway down the path, hearing my name being called. I turned.

"Don't have sex with her until the third date."

"DAD! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'm just saying, son, don't do it 'til you know she's gonna be around for awhile. Have a good night." He shut the door.

I left waving to him from behind my head, dreading going back home. I have seen girls get ready; from Ino to my own mother. I assumed that she would do the same, seeming as Temari had went on a search for the 'perfect dress'. What a drag. I moaned. About 15 minutes before I told her we were going, though it started a half hour ago.

I found the door to the apartment open- just a crack- which meant that she was home. But I heard no ruckus from down the hall. I slowly made my way to her room, making sure that it wasn't some drunken hobo instead. I listened at her door. I heard rustling or something behind it, but I still had the urge to call her name and lightly tapped at her door.

"WHAT?!" she yelled at me.

"Did you leave the door open?"

"Yea," she paused. "I'm getting dressed so don't come in."

I sighed as a thought came to my head. " How did you get in here anyways?"

"I asked your landlord for a key yesterday. Its such a hassle to have to wait for you always."

My turn to pause. "troublesome woman! Just be sure to give it to me before you leave for Suna. And tell me when you are ready to go. And hurry up before I fall asleep."

I didn't know what else to say. But I suddenly found myself…excited to go to the festival now. I wanted to go after all these years of hating every public event my friends dragged me along to, and now I was _excited_? I blushed as I thought it had to do with this years companionship… did I really like her that much?

I sighed. This is such a drag! Someone like me should not be liking someone like her!

By the time the door finally opened, I was dressed and sitting on the couch. I heard her open the door and step into the hall. She grabbed the corner of the walls before she came out quite sheepishly. You could tell she wasn't used to beig dressed up. But she did look quite beautiful; her hair was down for once (and it was funny how some of the strands of hair curled up on its own) and the kimono accented the shade of her skin.

"It doesn't look bad, does it? I never was one to get all fancy for anyone," she told me.

"No, no, it looks good. " I yawned and pointed to the door. She gave me an odd look, but left towards the door.

-----------------

yo ho ho so here is the chapter promised. wow im good at remembering this crap. usually it would be a week of me thingking 'well i kno i have to do something...but what?...' before 'post another chapter!!!!!' hn. hopeless. and the directions on pancake boxes suck. just saying.

NEXT TIME: chapter 7: WE like TO party

I looked around and found the first guy that looked like a complete sleazy rapist. "Hey you! Do you want to go danc-"


	8. we like to party

Chapter 7: we like to party tee hee

®Temari®

Shikamaru had said I looked 'good'. Yea, I was hoping for more than that. As I was looking in the mirror, I thought, 'I look _beautiful_'', and this is coming from somebody who doesn't feel that way everyday. I reminded myself of my mother's wedding picture on my dresser back at Suna (I had cut my father out of it, of course). I looked a lot like her, minus the brown hair that Kankuro inherited.

But 'good'? That was such an understatement! He pushed me verbally out the door and into the excited streets. There already were many people outside; either waiting and shouting for others to come out of their homes, or were already on their way downtown. I found many villagers staring at me as we made our way past them. I told you: I _was_ gorgeous.

The lanterns hanged on strings across the streets as we arrived. What a night! The intoxicating smells of food all around, gamers squealing with excitement at every game won, and I was sure that we would bump into some people I knew. I glanced toward the 16 year-old boy at my side. He looked back, so I smiled at him. He really did look quite handsome tonight, his formal clothing made him look older than me.

"Eh, what do you want, woman?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I wa-" suddenly TenTen came out of nowhere, flailing her arms above her head.

"Temari! Shikamaru!" I gave her an odd look and waved back. "What are you guys doing?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We just got here. We were going to decide that now…"

"Well hurry!! The dance is starting! Don't be late!" she took off.

I looked at my companion, who in turn slapped his face, dragging it down past his lips.

"No."

"Yes."

"Definitely no. I don't dance."

"Fine," I told him. I looked around and found the first guy that looked like a complete sleazy rapist. "Hey you! Do you want to go danc-" I found Shikamaru's hand covering my mouth.

"Ok, ok." He sighed. "Sorry, she's a little drunk, pay no mind to her…hehe." He told the guy as he came over. He shrugged and left us alone, me sighing as he removed his hand.

"You are the most troublesome."

"Lets just go, lazy," I told him as I began walking towards the council's building. I heard him follow me in as I opened the door to the room; the people near the doors all glanced over. I smiled and grabbed Shikamaru's sleeve, dragging him to the middle of the floor. The group around us came together, trapping us in the sea of teenagers (and early twenties too, I would say). I began to dance with him, moving with the crowd swaying with the music, but he just stood still, like he was afraid of dancing.

"Come on!" I yelled at him. He shook his head.

"I told you: I. Don't. Dance." He told me, frowning.

I grabbed his shirt and started to shake him. "DANCE WITH ME DAMN IT!! IF YOU DON'T, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!"

I got a few stares, yes, but at least he started to move a little towards the beat, a little awkwardly though. As I went to yell at him again, I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Kiba in the middle of all these people, and damn he could dance! My focus left the one that had no dance skills as I jammed with the brunette dog-boy. Shikamaru now was the one to poke my shoulder as he pointed over to where he found Choji against the wall. I nodded and went back to dancing with Kiba. Yea, just as long as he didn't do anything…

I had no need for such a loser.

‡Shikamaru‡

I sighed as I reached my best friend that was over near the table of food, shoving all of the meat on a platter down his throat. He likewise was all dressed up.

"Aye, Shikamaru, wouldn't think you would be here."

"Temari dragged me along," I moaned.

"You're here with _Temari_? Where's Ino?"

"Yea, I really hope I don't run into her… I didn't really explain why I couldn't go with _her_…" I grabbed a chip out of his fingers, too lazy to get one myself.

"So you ditched Ino for Temari? Dude, you are in deep water. Do they even know about each other?"

"Choji," I sighed. "Ino is my girlfriend after all, so of course Temari knows…but Ino doesn't know about Temari-"

"WHAT?!"

"Its not like anything is between us – I'm just preventing Ino from being a complete bitch about it."

"But you _are_ hiding her. I would think otherwise if I were Ino."

I said nothing. He was right. In my attempt to just innocently keep Ino out of my hair, it made it seem like I was hiding her for my own personal reasons. To have an affair with her.

I heard the familiar voice yelling from the middle of the crowd. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Aw, come on, just have a little fun!"

"I'm not like one of your Konoha whores, Kiba, so get you hand off of me, or there will be some serious damage to your face." She barked.

"Is that a challenge?" he got up in her face, smiling though. He thought he would change her mind. There was no chance that he would. She was clenching her fists at her side. I choked on a small piece of chip that floated in my mouth, rushing forward, grabbing Temari by the waist and dragging her out.

"What the fuck are you doing, Nara?! He wanted a fight! What kind of nin backs away from a fight?" she was kicking and screaming like I was kidnapping her.

"What kind of liaison gets herself kicked out of the village for accepting a fight?"

Temari stopped. "Let go of me." She said. "You're right. I wasn't thinking."

But for a second I couldn't. My arm was still around her waist, her hair was an inch from my face. She elbowed me.

"Get off, I'm not going to fight him! I promise!" she pled. It was cute. I let go. I didn't know what was up with me. I sighed and suggested we play some games down the road. She nodded.

She had played all the games by the time it was around 10:30. I stood in the corner and watched, not wanting to cause another scene with her. She made me buy her some cotton candy in the food district, and I watched her as she scarfed it down quickly, handing me the stick while she licked her fingers.

"Where to now?" Temari asked me, cleaning the sugar off her teeth.

"I don't know…" I whined. "Why don't we go watch the stars or something?"

I just wanted to get a nap in while not dying by her hands.

"Stupid jerk…" I think she knew that.

But we were lying down under my tree anyways. Minutes passed in silence.

"You know," she said, startling me out of the quiet air. "I haven't been to a festival since I was 2½- when my mother was alive. She had taken me to a Suna Festival while she was heavily pregnant with Gaara… she told me she wanted to spend a little more time with me before she gave all her attention to the baby."

My eyes were shut. I didn't know if she knew I was listening, or if she really was talking to the air, with the slight chance it would reach my ears. But I heard her roll to her side so she was facing me.

"I know now that it was only because she knew she was going to die soon." She rolled to her back again, adjusting until she was comfortable. "It looks like its going to rain."

?Temari?

"So you want to go back?"

I nodded. "I still have two weeks until I leave - I don't want to be catching a cold now. I'm not running around looking and feeling like shit."

"Well then we wont see any difference in the way you look then." He smirked.

"AGH!! YOU ASSHOLE!" if I had my fan, I would have beat him to the ground. I kicked his ribs (making him groan), and as if on cue, the rain came pouring down. I stormed off towards the road, hearing my name being called over and over.

"Please, wait." He called, still a hint of laziness in his voice. I continued to walk away until I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Let go, Nara." I turned to push him off, but stopped.

"No." I was waiting for some kind of explanation. But he stood there. I wondered if my kimono was becoming see-through. But his eyes were stuck to mine, not wandering, so I didn't care.

His hand went for my cheek , sliding under my soaked hair that clung to my face. My body froze. It really was up to Shikamaru to do the rest, and I hoped he wasn't as shocked as I was…

But voices came from the other side of the Academy, causing him to look up, like he was out of a trance.

"Come on, Hinata, we have to go before we are soaked!"

I recognized that voice. It was that loud mouthed Naruto. With him was a shy Hinata, being dragged to the thick group of trees. But the blonde saw us then, calling our names.

"I havent seen you guys in ages!"

"I saw you yesterday, Naruto." I told him. He was down at the market buying fruit.

"oh yea, hehe… so were you guys at the festival together? Does this mean that you guys are _dating_?"

"NO!" we both shouted at him.

"Then what are you doing back here?...oh I see. You two were just getting it on…" he smirked wildly as the rain poured over us.

"NO!" I was about to go slap him.

"Naruto!" came the cry of Hinata still under the tree. "Please, lets get going! I'm soaked!"

"Right! Bye guys!" he ran off with her.

"Sket-chy…what were _they_ doing behind the Academy?" It was to myself, but I still heard Shikamaru's soft agreement through the downpour of water. "Lets go home."

We had left a trail of water leading up and past his door step, fumbling loudly just to get in. I just wanted to get into nice dry clothes and go to sleep. But as I opened the door to my room, I remembered that I had left the windows open. And there laying on the windows' ledge was every single piece of clothing I had brought with me.

"Sucks for you." Shikamaru said, peering to what I was looking at.

"Shut up!" I went in the room and closed all the windows, squeezing the wet clothes in the bathtub nextdoor. He went to his own room and went to sleep, I knew. But we couldn't have that, could we? _I_ was the one that was wet._ I_ was the one with no clothes. So _he_ was going to be the one to suffer. I crept into his room, sliding open the drawers I knew held all of his shirts, stealing one, and slipped into his bed, facing the window splattered constantly with rain, my back to his.

"W-what are you doing?" he shouted.

"Well if you had a dryer, then I wouldn't have opened my windows, and my room wouldn't be soaked!"

He turned to face my back. "Go sleep on the couch than, woman! This is _my_ bed!"

I turned to face him, blushing. "No," I whispered. We were inches apart, our eyes locking in cruel poses. So I leaned in

And I kissed him.

-------------------------

omg im so sorry!! a day late...but its not quite my fault. i read over the first 8 chapters and i noticed there were some grammatical and structural errors, and i apoligize for that. stupid Word didnt catch them.

Next time: chapter 8: spontinaeity (sp?)

_" you werent in there! so..i broke into your house...kinda..."_


	9. spontineity

Chapter 8: Spontaneity

◄Shikamaru►

I was wondering what she was thinking about as I lay in my bed. She knew what I was doing out there. I was going to kiss her. I know, this meant I lied. I lied to you, I lied to Choji, I lied to myself. I liked her. A lot. My eyes were shut. Why did I lie to myself? Probably even bystanders saw how we were. All along I was in denial. No, another word popped into my head.

Rejection.

What if she didn't want me to kiss her?

She didn't pull back…

But she didn't advance either.

I heard the door open slightly. She crept in lightly, but I still heard her footsteps. I knew she was after my clothes again as she went towards my dresser and opened the second drawer, so I pretended to be sleeping. I expected the door to close again as I heard the fabric of my shirt run over her head, but I found that not to be the case. Next thing I knew she was in my bed. I was in shock as I asked her what she was doing. She told me her room was wet. I told her the couch was available, but she wasn't going anywhere. And then

She kissed me.

It wasn't a deep, romantic kiss. It was a soft peck on my lips that made me want another. But before I had the chance to do anything, she turned her back towards me, yawning.

"Goodnight, Nara."

"Yea," I replied.

This woman was too troublesome.

I couldn't sleep knowing that she was so close to me. I could feel her warmth emitting from her body. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I was lying awake in bed for almost an hour. Her body rolled over as she slept. She nestled in my chest, my hand entwined in her hair. And suddenly I felt better. And I fell asleep knowing I knew what I had done. And likewise I knew she knew what she was doing. But when the morning came, we would pretend like nothing happened.

For once I woke up with the alarm. Usually it was a half hour or so before I even realized it was buzzing loudly across my room. But Temari definitely was a light sleeper, waking me up as she shot up. I closed my eyes again, trying to get some more sleep, but she leaned over me in an attempt to shut the noise off, failing miserably and thus slamming the alarm clock to the ground. Sounds of obvious clock-murder making my eyes shoot open again.

"WOMAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"WELL IF SOME _LAZY ASS_ WOULD GET UP LONG ENOUGH TO SHUT THE ALARM OFF -!!!" she yelled at me, stomping out the door. The rain had stopped. I yawned and rolled back over, falling asleep.

Until again, I felt a foot in my (already bruised) ribs.

└Temari┐

"Thank you Godaime," I bowed to her as her head went back to being consumed in her work, Shizune taking me to the door with her little pig in her arms. At the exit, I found my lazy guide leaning against the wall casually.

"Yo," he muttered under his breath, pushing his body off the stones with his elbows, slightly griping at his aching side.

"Hey," I put my hand on my hip, starting to walk away.

"So…where are we going?" he asked, catching up to me.

"Well Tsunade has suggested that we head over to –" I was cut off but some screaming loud mouthed girl that tackled Shikamaru who stood at my side (a little too closely, I observed). I would have been immediately angry with that whore, if I wasn't entertained first by the surprised face Shikamaru gave as the girl grappled him around the waist, almost throwing him to the ground. And of course my mind shifted to anger as I focused on the girl, who of course was Ino.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" she nuzzled into his back. "Damn, where have you been?! Last night I was all searching for you for like 2 hours! Where were you? I even was asking around! And not even that stupid Naruto or Choji knew where you were!"

So neither that blonde nor the best friend told…well I understand Choji, but Naruto? He must have been concealing the fact that he was with Hinata last night doing god-knows-what. Lucky him. Let's just hope that she doesn't ask Hinata, TenTen or Kiba 0.o.

"So where were you?" she questioned. He was quiet for a split second, but I doubt that Ino caught it.

"Well you see, seeming as Tsunade is being all troublesome lately and putting all these responsibilities over my head, _I_ have been worn out lately. I fell asleep is all." Good. He's quick to lie. "I didn't wake up until 2 in the morning."

"Are you lying to me?" perhaps she did hear the pause? "Shikamaru, I was over your house, banging on the doors! You weren't in there! So I…broke into your house kind of…"she said this softly, holding up a key on a string. "But never mind that, you weren't in there!"

"How about because he was at his parents' house!" I yelled at her, seeming like I was only annoyed, but I really only wanted to join the fun in making up lies.

"Temari," she sassed, finally acknowledging me. "And how would _you_ know this?"

But I was already prepared for this. "Uh, because I was just talking to him for the last hour. I asked him if he went to the festival is all, _Ino_." I bitched. This would lead her to think that a), he was actually at his parents' house, and b), he wasn't there with me.

She released her boyfriend finally. "Whatever. Shikamaru, I wanna go on a date! Right now, to make up for missing going to the festival with me!"

He shook his head. "I can't, I have to take Temari to a meeting."

Wow, I think that might be the first time that he called me by name…but I shook me head now. "It's alright, for now I won't go to Tsunade to complain. You spend your day with Ino; I know where this one is. See ya."

I left the boy with such a dumbfounded look on his face, probably thinking that I was going to save him –again - from the clasps of Ino. I laughed to myself, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I was heading toward the hospital.

When I got in there, it was hectic. There were numerous bodies lying on stretchers as I came in, doctors and nurses dashing back and forth, finding their locations.

"Temari!" came an exhausted voice from behind a desk. It was Sakura, called to duty because of the rush no doubt.

"What happened here?!"

"There was a fire in an apartment building awhile away from here… oh its horrible! Everyone was either burned or crushed by something falling! And on top of that, we have our normal patients as well." She pulled up a bottle of medicine, drawing it out with a syringe.

"Temari, I heard that you have some experience with medicine, is that true?"

"Um, yea…" I knew where this was going. "Do you want me to…help?"

"Oh, please, would you?"

"I guess, I mean, there isn't anyone to have my meeting with anyways."

I should stop being so nice in public.

Ω Shikamaru Ω

Damn. I thought she would have helped me out again. But instead she ditched me, dashing off towards the hospital probably, seeming as it's the only public building in that direction, given that she actually knew where she was going. Ino clung to my arm as we walked to wherever she was taking me – probably somewhere stupid nonetheless.

See? Stupid. She brought me to the Ichiraku ramen stand, where Hinata and Naruto inhabited already, slurping down a few bowls of ramen (well, actually it was just Naruto; Hinata was just sitting there looking shy).

The blonde guy jumped up in my face with a greeting, the girl whispering the same.

"Hey, guys!" Ino chirped, dropping my arm to perch her elbows on the counter before us. She started to talk to Hinata, who apparently knew a friend of Ino's that was pregnant.

"You sly dog." Naruto whispered as he scooted closer.

"Hn?" I acted dumb, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and just hoping he would catch on and drop it. But he really didn't understand that Ino had good ears when it came to good gossip… unfortunately this one was over her.

"Pshhhhhhhht! About your woman situation," he said winking.

I shook my head like he wasn't talking about _my_ problems.

"Don't worry, I wont tell Ino, just as long as _our_ secret is kept as well," he eyed Hinata, listening carefully to Ino.

"Fine, whatever." Maybe he would shut up now, and also not tell. I hope. The owner of the shop asked Ino and me what we wanted, so we ordered, moving back to our original spots; Naruto and Hinata on the right side of the counter, Ino and me on the left side.

I guess that one good thing about eating is that you can't talk while you do so, thus the silence at all ends. I was quite happy for it, seeming as all everyone seemed to do was yell at me lately. But of course, seeming as Ino was "on a diet" (cough anorexic cough cough) it didn't last long.

She was talking about something, and again I wasn't listening. Sometime in her ongoing talk, the two at the other end skipped out and I wished I were them then. We paid our bill and left for the top of the Hokage stone faces on the cliff. She was still talking. I was now lying down at the top of the second's head, staring up at the clouds.

"…so Sakura came over to my shop looking for some daffodils for him…"

Yea that's not important. My mind back to nothing… I wish I were a cloud… then I could float anywhere… like to where Temari was…

WHAT?!

I'm going to listen to Ino instead.

"…and she was like 'I can't do this! I like him and all, but he's not Sasuke!'…"

Ok that's boring. Maybe a nap…

"Shikamaru watch out!" I heard Ino scream. She seemed kind of further away than I remember. And I didn't remember sharp pain in my back. Fuck. I opened my eyes. Ah yes. I had fallen 20 feet to a staircase below the faces.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru! I'll go get some help!" she screamed frantically. I heard her footsteps run away from the spot above. Hm. Silence. I closed my eyes, yawning. Not even pain will make me miss out on sleep.

"Stupid lazy. Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't fall asleep after falling off a cliff?" I thought that I heard Temari's voice, along with the beeping and filtering of a machine. I opened one eye. I was in the hospital. I could tell mostly by the smell of the pillow case below me. The walls were white, the curtains drawn back.

"Eh, troublesome woman."

"Is that any way to talk to someone who just saved your life?" a woman said. Yes, she was in the room. She was real.

"Temari?" I looked over to my right. I choked on my saliva. She was wearing a nurse's uniform like Kiba's little fantasy (don't ask how we got on that subject). Her hair was tied up in a knot behind her head, her teal eyes frowning at me.

"Uh yea, retard."  
"What are you doing here…?" I was staring at her wide- eyed, but she gave me the bored look I always seemed to inhabit.

"Well I _had_ a meeting with the head of the hospital today, _but_ Sakura dragged me into nursing her damned patients because of some damn fire that burnt a whole fucking building down!" she yelled, gripping the guardrail deathly. I smirked as she turned around grabbing a tray and leaving me. It was raining outside once again. It was maybe around 5 or so. I sighed, my back a little sore still. Temari came back in, this time, she was smirking.

"Looks like I get to go to my meeting and then off to home, loser. And you are stuck here for a few more hours, aw poor crybaby gonna cry?" she teased. "See ya." She gave a little 'humph' of approval as she left the room.

"Troublesome."

"Oh what a cute nurse you have there," Ino said, scowling. Did she recognize it was Temari?

Θ Temari θ

It was pouring as I walked home from the hospital. It was now 6:37. I had finally gotten my meeting from the head of staff after the mess was cleared up, only to be disappointed that the man I had the meeting with was quite monotonous and bored me nearly to sleep. I felt drowsy, probably the rain's fault. I reached Shikamaru's steps soaked; letting myself in with the key I still had, taking a shower as soon as I entered the apartment and head straight to bed.

I woke up to the sound of the door being shaken open, some utterances how the rain made the door swell. Thunder crashed outside, making me jump. And then it happened. The memories. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to get back to sleep in vain… I cursed under my breath towards the lazy man that _had_ to wake me up in the middle of a storm that I would have otherwise probably slept through. I lay there, waiting for him to settle.

"Stupid Nara," I grumbled, shooting open his bedroom door, laying next to him again, facing the window again.

"What the hell?! What do you want this time woman? Don't tell me you left your windows open again…" he drawled.

I knew that he knew that I hadn't, otherwise I would have been in his bed before he came home. I didn't answer him, kind of angry that he unconsciously made me suffer. He sighed, cozying back into the pillow below his head. A few minutes passed. I wasn't mad anymore. In fact, I felt like I needed to tell him what was up, just so he doesn't think I'm crazy or just want to sleep in his bed.

"Thunder storms remind me of something," I started. "They are pretty rare in Suna, but every now and again there would be one as I grew up…and every time it would remind me of the first storm after Gaara was born. I was around four years old, very impressionable. And that night, he fell asleep, the shukaku was unleashed – only for a short time, he soon woke up and reverted back to normal… but I was in the room with him all alone! That was the first time that I saw such a demon…and though I have seen it after, whenever I hear the thunder…I feel that feeling of absolute fear I felt then…" I was slightly whispering, wondering if it was okay to tell someone who might use it against me, but he said nothing, and he didn't move an inch.

I figured he had fallen asleep, that lazy bastard, but then again, it was 11pm. I too rolled into my pillow, closing my eyes. But then his arm came around me in a hug, nuzzling his nose in my neck.

"Traumatic…" he understood, though one might think otherwise. But I had known him long enough to know. I was so happy, especially as he nipped at my jaw. I turned to kiss him, melting into him as his hand snaked his way behind my head. I wish I had done this earlier…

------------------

Dear peeps: i love you. there, i said it. u guys made me so happy, so i'll post this one early. to those of you who wanted a Temaino fight, well, i'll comply, except its in a later chapter unless i find need to squeeze one in where there is room, even if its a verbal fight, kk? but ch 16 will have ur fight, alright?

you: 'but this is only chapter 8!!'

me: fine!!!!! i'll make room!!! jeez..

Next time: chapter 9: she doesnt have to know..

_"Choji, you are Shikamaru's best friend; is something up with him?"_


	10. she doesnt have to know

Chapter 9: she doesn't have to know…

Shikamaru+

"Oh, what a cute nurse you have there," Ino had said as she walked through the door. She was scorning, blushing pretty badly. I could tell now that she didn't recognize the blonde that just passed her with probably a look of joy, leaving the hospital after hours of playing nurse. She came over, throwing a small bundle of flowers forcefully onto my lap.

"Oh, hello Ino, thank you for visiting," I said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Is it too much for you to handle?" I smirked. "I mean, we all know how_ your_ brain is…" I shrugged, jokingly. (Though it was true anyways).

"Ugh! Would you shut up?! It's not cute when you try to belittle me!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Belittling her? No. just teasing. _Lightly_ teasing at that. Temari handles worse crap that I hand out.

I smirked.

"I'm leaving. When you want to apologize, come and find me," she said all matter-o-factly. Like hell I would hunt anyone down to apologize, especially when it was her fault in the first place.

"Fine." She stormed out.

Five hours later they released me (thought I needed some time to rest). I head straight home through the rain, shaking the door violently; the door being stuck in the frame. I let some curses slip from my mouth as it finally fell open with one last push. I went to my room, taking a towel and drying myself off, and as I lay in the bed with my eyes shut, about to fall asleep, I felt my bed depress behind me.

"Stupid Nara," she said. I didn't hear her come in. I asked her what she wanted, if her room was soaked like the night before, though I just wanted to know what was going on really. She said nothing was, so I waited, knowing that sooner or later she was bound to spill out her problem. And of course she did, talking about her brother, about the weather; I was listening intensely to every word that came past her lips. One thing led to another, and soon I found myself making-out with her. Hmm…

The new alarm clock at me head woke me up immediately. It sounded worse than a deer that has been shot. Temari moaned, still resting in my arms, her eyes crinkling with every buzz of the clock. She was clinging to my chest and I didn't want to wake her for fear of my life, so I carefully abandoned her, shutting off the alarm, only to turn back to where she replaced me with a pillow (;;) I was jealous of an inanimate object…and this time it wasn't a cloud.

I would have tried to find some way to get back to my original position if some idiot didn't knock on my door. I quickly found some pants (I was in boxers, _not_ naked, okay? NOTHING happened last night so don't think that!) and opened the door to find TenTen standing at the doorway, obviously already pumped and ready for the day. This got me to feeling more exhausted, like she was sucking my energy right from me.

"Hey!!" she jumped down my throat as I opened my mouth to greet her.

"Um…hi."

"Guess what?!"

"You had too much coffee this morning already…?"

"NO, silly! I have mail from Tsunade!" she held up a scroll. I took it, as she bade me farewell, poofing into the oblivion.

I opened the scroll. Damn. If Temari and my mother and Ino hadn't filled the first three spots on who was most troublesome, Tsunade would definitely be one to fill the top spots. I found the rest of my clothes on the bottom bed post, throwing on my chunin vest from my closet; I quickly glanced at the woman in my bed. I head out wondering whether I should tell her, whether she would kick my ass later if I didn't. Then I wondered if the punishment would be worse from waking her up or from abandoning her. I settled for leaving a note taped to her forehead, shutting the door behind me.

øª Temari ªø

I was holding something wrapped up in my arms. It smelled like Shikamaru, it felt like cloth, and it compressed as I squeezed it against myself. It was a pillow, I could tell. I adjusted my body so I could feel with my legs the capatancy of the other half of the bed, to find that not only was it empty, but the crinkling of paper on my face as I rolled over made me frown. I would have killed the boy for leaving me, but luckily I read the letter first.

"To the troublesome woman inhabiting my bed,

1: get out of it. Wouldn't hurt if you made it either. I may be lazy, but habits are born when your mother threatens to kill you if things don't go her way.

2: Tsunade sent for me, so I left.

I guess that's all.

-Shikamaru"

Lazy moron! I threw the now crumpled paper across the room and

1: did not make the bed

And

2: found I was off to the Academy via sheet of paper in the drawer in my room.

I laughed as I too found myself shutting the door behind me and locking it. I still had an hour to go, so I thought that I would go get some ramen at the stand downtown – you know, the one Naruto likes to eat at. I got there, finding some lone woman already there. I nodded her way as she looked over, ordering a bowl of soup. Then I heard Ino standing outside talking with Someone, I think it was Choji, telling from his voice.

"Choji, you are Shikamaru's best friend; is something up with him? He's been acting even stranger around me lately."

"Even…_stranger_?" Choji questioned the blonde that I could tell was fiddling her thumbs (I dared not to turn to make her look my way).

"Well, you know how he has been acting around me, right? I was just telling you about this yesterday, so of course you do! But anyways, ever since he has taken that mission to escort that Suna girl, as I just found out _this morning_ that _she _was the one he was put in charge of by _Sakura_, it wasn't even Shikamaru that told me it was her! I think he's hiding something…"

"Aw, Ino, you are just over reacting! I'm sure that…" then I couldn't hear them as they fell out of ear shot. I'm sure that they would be talking about us for awhile longer. I downed the noodles in the ramen, turning around to find Kiba, grinning evilly in my direction.

"Oi…Kiba…What do you want?" I hissed.

"Oh, Temari, lovely as ever," he raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, seeming as Shikamaru is sent for business, Tsunade thought that it would be nice to meet you with another escort – and hired me!"

Akamaru barked at his heels, making me realize that he was there.

"I'm fine," I said looking back up to meet a smile. "I've been to the Academy many times before." I shot him an odd look.

"Ah, so we're going down to the Academy?"

"Duh, fuckface!" I folded my arms and began to walk in the direction of the tan building.

"Is this about the festival?" he said, catching up after a minute or so, acting like he cared. But he forgot that I grew up in a house of boys, I thought especially of Kankuro, pretending that they cared to get what they wanted. He knew that it was about that night, he was just playing stupid. I gave him no response and continued down the path, so he jumped in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Come on, baby! Don't fuss! Let me make it up to you." Oh god, he called me 'baby'. What a douche.

"Lets do something – you still have time left. I'm willing to do anything!"

"Anything, eh? How about me. You. And a battle." I said, poking him with every word.

He gulped, obviously scared, but nodded.

"Anything I said, especially for one so gorgeous."

I didn't even feel special as I hear the words come from _him_. No doubt he's a man whore.

-Shikamaru-

Okay, so what's taking her so long? I don't care if she _knew_ I was the one she was having the meeting with; she wouldn't be this late. Seeming as she woke up early most days, I would have thought that she wouldn't have slept too much later than I had woken up. But it is nearly an hour past 11:00am, the time of the meeting. I have no students yet, so I am stuck here doing paperwork. Only thing is, I cant concentrate while wondering where in the world the woman could be, and whether I should go looking for her..? Perhaps a look out the window.

But as I stood, the door swung open, and in came a disorientated Temari, fixing her hair and kimono in a panic. Her dress seemed dirty and twisted; her hair was lopsided and coming undone.

She looked up at me, blushing slightly, apologizing and sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"You okay, Temari?"

"Y-yes I'm fine," she looked away, muttering something about Kiba. But she came back with her 'ambassador from Suna' lengthy explanation to why she was here. But I was thinking: why was she so disheveled?

Then I remembered something: I had run into Kiba on my walk over to the Academy. He started to talk to me about a certain blonde kunoichi. He was her escort for the day. "And if I'm lucky, I'll get to screw her," he grinned, "right Akamaru?" The dog barked excitedly in response.

I shuddered. I had shrugged it off, thinking that that would never happen. But based on her appearance and the element of time so ignored…

"Temari, did you sleep with Kiba?" my voice came out stern, my heart pounding. I hoped it wasn't true.

"W-what?! NO!" she yelled. "Why, you jealous?" she gave a catty grin.

"Temari, I'm being serious."

"THEN YOU'RE CALLING ME A WHORE!!" She reached for her fan that was standing against the edge of the desk, about to beat me shitless no doubt.

"No," I simply said. "Why are you late?"

She smirked. "Well if you're so desperate to know – and since I don't want people to think I'm a _whore_, sleeping around with that asshole - Kiba had promised a battle…so he took me to a field, yes, probably to fuck me, but I wanted a fight, so I beat the shit out of him."

"That's it?"  
"That's it."

"Then why the hell were you being so damn secretive about it, woman?!" I yelled angrily, but I was quite relieved that my thoughts were wrong.

"'Cause it wasn't supposed to leak out, dipshit! You remember what you told me at the festival – I shouldn't go around beating up the citizens. So persuaded Naruto to take the blame for Kiba's near-death accident. That wouldn't work if everybody knew!" she yelled back.

"You're too troublesome," I moaned.

"You are just too stupid," again she smiled cattily. "Jealous."

"Let's just get down to business."

"Whatever you say, Nara."

…………………………………………………

It had been hours since Temari left my office. We had stood there for a few minutes, wondering what we were supposed to do with ourselves. But she left without a word afterwards.

I finished some work and started on a new problem: how to get a girl into your bed without sex…

A troublesome question at that…you don't just walk up to Temari and say 'hey, get in my bed just because I want you there'. Well some people might get away with it. I wouldn't attempt that to save my life.

"I hate you, Nara, "a call came from the room I opened the door to. There was no lightning and her room wasn't wet. Apparently she had my idea as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHH!! I was late to post!!! my brain is like a goldfish. Thats what Paul always says. XDDD My brain is malfunctioning in my old age.

you: but you're not even 20

me: fuck. then blame it on a brain tumor. that will get them off my case (hahaha)

next time: chapter 10: After the dark

"Oh, you _like_ that?"


	11. After the Dark

Chapter 10: After the Dark

Shikamaru  
The next couple of days followed the pattern. At night, she would be in my room, sometimes in the mood to kiss or cuddle (wow that sounds weird when talking about her O.o). And during the day she would be the Class-A bitch she was, touching me in a …rougher manner. Of course, I really didn't mind, after spending so much time with her you kind of get used to it, but that didn't stop me from complaining non-stop.

Temari

It was the last day before I was leaving for Suna and my brothers. Normally I would get up early, eating breakfast and yelling at the lazy bastard perhaps. But it was already 9:00am and I was still in bed – _his bed_. But I wanted to know what he feels like, smells like, tastes like for as long as I can. I felt an odd churn of uncomfortableness in my stomach. This was unlike me, I noticed. It was like I obsessively needed him.

The feeling wouldn't go away, so I kicked his ribs as I stood beside him on the floor.

"Get up."

"Damn it!" he held his side wincing. "I think you put a bruise on my bruise's bruise, you stupid bitch!!"

I kicked him again. He gave a sound to the toe jammed into said bruise. "I think that we have been sleeping long enough," I told him, even though I hadn't been asleep for over an hour and a half.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…lets play shogi - _anything_!!"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Shogi? I thought you _hated _shogi."

"I _do_ but I'm _bored_!!"

"Well, if you were suggesting anything else, I would have passed it up," he admitted. "But we haven't played shogi in…2 days."

Yes, two days ago he had brought me to the same old tea house for a couple of games. He did have a game board at his house, but I never wanted to stay in that dreaded house any longer than I needed, fear I be caught by some visitors (staying the night was an excuse, being there during the day had no explanation).

"Whatever; get your clothes on."And so he did, finding a pair of pants and a shirt on the chair.

As we made our way down the street, I caught Naruto winking at Shikamaru, who mumbled something under his breath with a slight blush on his cheeks, avoiding eye contact with me until we reached our destination, where I elbowed his bruise. He hissed.

"What, woman?!"

"Pay attention, jackass! You almost made us pass the tea shop!" I pointed at the building as I shouted, strangers' eyes finding their way over to us. He sighed, feeling the eyes behind him.

"Alright, let's go then, jeesh." He took his hand from his pocket and ushered me towards the door. I stomped off, finding a table I found suitable – the one by the back window. He disappeared to get the game board talking to the lady, and returned minutes later with it wrapped in his rough hands. I smirked as he sat down.

"What?" he asked lazily, a blank expression on his face.

"Well, while you were away the waiter came over. I didn't have the heart to send him away, and I know how hungry you must be, so I took the liberty of ordering it for you ♥…" I smiled like I did to the people I wasn't so chummy with, wrinkling my nose in enjoyment.

"shit…"

"yeah, I didn't know what you wanted, so I ordered some liver and leek soup, hehe."

"I hate you," he muttered.

"Not as much as I do!" I said sing-songily waving my picture.

"you're just jealous."

"Of What?!" I said, returning to my scowl.

"of me and the tea shop lady," he shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"You don't even know her name."

"Uda."

"Whatever, I'm not jealous."

"Yea, you are."

"Uh, no. you can marry her and I wouldn't care."

The waiter came back with the tea and water I ordered as Shikamaru set up the board until the waiter left again. I took a long drink of water, keeping some of it in my mouth as I swallowed.

"You look like a freak when you do that."

"Fuck you."

"Is that your favorite phrase or something?"

"Perhaps it is, Nara. It fits as well as your little 'troublesome' bit anyways."

"I bet it does," he smirked, "and about how many guys has that worked on?"

"AGH!!! I can't take you! Let's just play, damn it!"

"Fine, troublesome woman." He fell from his playful mood. I moved first.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waiter said as he came back a third time, this time with the food, placing it on the space between the shogi board and the edge of the table.

"No thank you," I said. Neither of us looked up at him though. We were almost done with the game – three pieces left for each of us. Things were intense. He moved a piece, I moved in response. He skipped one of mine, I skipped over one of his with one of the last pieces, gritting my teeth.

He moved up with one of his shogi pieces quickly, looking as if he barely thought about it. Aww, what a mistake. Skip, skip, skip. I was squealing on the inside, smirking on the outside. One move and all his pieces were mine.

I watched as his jaw dropped across from me.

"I. beat. _You_." I poked.

"I was beat by a female?!" he groaned and slapped his face.

"Oh, get over it, Shikamaru, its about time that you were reminded again who is the best around here – and Suna!" I laughed, picking up the plate of food next to the board. Pot sticker plate with vegetables. Yum. Shikamaru gazed at his dish and blinked. "Udon noodles? Whatever happened to 'liver and leek soup'?"

"Hmph. I lied. Hell, even I can't be mean all the time, now can I?" I said shrugging, a small smile teased my lips.

He too shrugged and dug into his food as well. Soon we were finished.

"So what now?"

"Let's spar," I told him.

He twitched. "And if I refuse?"

I got close to his face, my lips just barely brushing against him as I spoke. "You aren't going to. Prove to me that you're a _man_ Nara, not some scared boy afraid to fight a measly girl." I teased, trying to provoke him.

It worked; I saw it in his eyes. As I pulled away, he ever so slightly chased after my lips.

"Fine," he said, closing his eyes. And so we left, heading towards the training grounds that he and his ex-teammates used to train at. I took my fan from behind me, unlatching it. He just stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"Ready?" he stared. "GO!" and I opened my fan to two moons, throwing heavy winds his way, but by the time it reached him, he poofed – it was a clone. Good. At least I know that he's trying – at least a little bit. Two kunai came hurtling towards me from the trees, but I easily evaded them, charging towards the trees that led deeper into the forest.

"Shi-ka-maruuuuu," I called sing songily through the trees. I knew he was still there because he threw more sharp objects at me every couple of minutes to make me aware that he was still playing. The sun told me it was around 4pm. My fan was up and ready for the defensive. I hadn't seen him for sometime so I knew he was bound to strike soon. Ah, yes, two kunai came at me; one was from the front heading toward my arm, the other towards my ankle from my backside.

"Clever," I thought aloud. He was trying to make me believe that there was another clone somewhere in the trees, and once I attacked one, the clone or the real Shikamaru would pounce. But I knew how his mind worked (sort of), and I knew that it was just a trap that had been set. I sent a gust of wind in front of me first, thinking that he sent his kunai to hit a switch under the dead leaves. The branches fell with no luck, so I hit the other direction before the other ones had even hit the floor. I heard a poof. Before I even had the chance to maneuver my body to turn back around, I felt my body freeze, and I was turned around by a force greater than my strength (apparently): his shadow.

He smirked, putting his hands on his hips, making me likewise do so. We waved our hips to some beat in his head, then he stopped, leaving one hand on his hip, moving the other to the back of his head, bending my leg so I looked like one of those pin up girls.

"Very funny, Nara." I said sarcastically, but really it was. Not towards myself, but watching him do the poses for me. We both took a few steps closer. He crossed his arms with a frown, smirking out of a moment, making me lightly brush my hand down my cheek, making a shiver run down my spine.

"Sh-Shikamaru…" I whispered.

"Oh, you _like_ that?" his smirk widened and he ran his hand down his neck and chest. I found my hand weaving through the folds of cloth. I clenched my jaw, blushing, averting my eyes as there were some groping now.

"I hate you," I told him. "release this jutsu."

"I don't know…" another grab was prosecuted. I refrained from yelling, giving him a seductive smile.

"Perhaps I'll make it worth your time."

"Oh really? I don't believe you." He blushed.

"You'll have to do it later anyways…and the more that you leave me like this, the more that I become pissed…" I still didn't yell.

He released me. I fixed my top and bent down to get my fan, still calm and heading towards him. Then I lifted my fan, and bashed his fucking skull in. And when he was down, I continued to wale on him, getting more satisfaction with every scream he gave.

Actually, it was kind of turning me on.

---------------------------------

I know, i know, im slow and lagging on the posting. Well part of that is because im not in the writing mood, so chapter 14 is barely done, but thats mostly cuz i dont know how i should bridge two parts so...idk it might take awhile, so these wil slowly come on. Another part of this is that i have school and work in the same of most days, and im tired, so please bare with me. And what was with that last chapter? it wasnt in the beginning of the thingy like it was new, but it was there. lolz.

well, cha for now. (ps: im sorry for this one being soooo short)

Next time: chapter 11: every little thing i promised you

_It fell out of my mouth almost involuntarily. A look of shock consumed my chubby friend._


	12. every little thing i promised you

Chapter 11: Every little thing I promised you

Shikamaru

She was gone. I had walked her to the gate about an hour before; we refused to show any signs of affection even though I knew it would be awhile before I saw her again. If it were someone else, perhaps I would be offended by her coldness, but Temari had her pride and I knew that, and I also knew she wouldn't allow such petty emotions to show.

"One month," she had said, turning around like she just remembered.

I groaned. "I guess this means that you are staying at my house _again_ then?" I expected her to say yes, smile evilly, perhaps a light laugh; but she shook her head.

"I'm not coming as an ambassador next time. I'm coming with my brothers – Gaara is coming for a council meeting with Tsunade and the Elders. Kankuro and I are going to come as body guards – just in case."

"Oh, I see."

"So we will be sharing a hotel room."

"Of course," I said. I looked up at the sun.

"I should go home…I have a long walk in front of me."

"Alright, I guess I'll see ya then," I said, turning to leave.

"Yea, bye," she likewise said, sounding irritated. As she walked away, I could hear her saying goodbye to the guards. Now I was lying on the grass by my favorite tree in the park, and I am thinking. No, not quite just about Temari, not about her leaving, but rather what she had done last night.

I felt my heart pang as I heard Ino's voice coming down the road, towards me I thought. What if she found out? That wouldn't be pretty…She would never forgive me! I never wanted her to _hate_ me…She _was_ after all, one of my good friends.

"Okay, later then. " I heard her say, and I saw a pair of familiar feet stride into the grass as the blonde turned and headed back in the direction the two came from. I noted that the familiar feet belonged to Choji as he made his way through the grass towards me. As he approached, there was a burning sensation in my chest, like I needed to tell him what was up.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" He was, after all, my best friend, so I could trust him… "Ino seems to be in a good mood today. I wonder what hap-"

"Ihadsexwithher." It fell out of my mouth almost involuntarily. A look of shock consumed my chubby friend.

"You did _what?!!_ I thought you didn't like her like that!"

"No, not _her_," I told him, remembering that he was thinking of Ino and why she was so happy.

"WHAT?!" This seemed to confuse him even more. "So it was some stranger?! Shikamaru!"

"No, it wasn't a _stranger_, Choji."

"As far as I know, the only women you have been around lately are Ino and-" he stopped and looked at me wide-eyed. "Temari."

I said nothing.

"You slept with Temari!"

A second later there was a shadow covering his mouth.

"Can you be any louder?! In case you didn't know, I was telling you this in confidence."

"Shikamaru, do you realize what you might have done? She's the Kazekage's _sister_. Don't you know what could happen if Gaara found out? Or if you hurt her?!" he rubbed his temples. He didn't want another war to break out.

"Wait," he told me. "There's a loophole- Ino was telling me about it."

I raised my eyebrows. Thank god _someone_ listened to her. I adjusted as he went on. "It depends on who starts it."

"That would be _her_," I said with a smirk on my face, relief running through my body.

He breathed out his form of relief. "Good, then she can't blame you if something goes wrong."

I slapped my forehead as I remembered what caused her behavior. "I lied, Choji. It's my fault. Now that I think of it, I started it, provoking her."

He sighed, silent for a minute. "Okay, so we are back to square one…Tell me what happened, Shikamaru, maybe I can help."

I blushed a little. Partially because what I had to say wasn't something I would rather repeat to anyone, and partially because I was supposed to be the genius and not need anyone's help when it came to thinking.

"Okay, well it started when we were fighting at our old training grounds. She was trying to kill me, though it was supposed to be sparing, so I caught her in my shadow, making her do poses like I normally do. But then they got a tad…sexual…so I released her after some time and she was beating the crap out of me when out of nowhere she jumps on me and we wind up having sex in the middle of the woods." I rushed, trying not to go into too much detail.

"O…kay…" he slightly twitched.

"But we went home after that and she woke me up at 2AM to do it again. So it was mostly her fault." I said all matter-o-factly.

"Shikamaru, first of all, you have problems. Second off, the thing is that you complied with it, making it as equally as much your fault as hers."

"I guess." I sighed. "Troublesome woman."

Silence.

"So what does this mean? Do you _like _her?"

"I don't know," I lied. I knew how I felt about her; it was just too troublesome to say.

I think Choji knew too, smiling and nodding. "But what about Ino?"

"I don't know." And this time it was sincere. What if Temari was going to leave me due to inconveniency? Use me only when she was here…or what if she had gotten everything she wanted from me and had moved onto another?

"For a genius you know nothing," Choji joked, but it sure was true when talking about these troublesome women. All I really knew was that after having a taste of what it was like living with and being with someone, I really didn't want to be alone again. Even if my company happened to be a bimbo I didn't love.

Choji left me soon, the promise to keep the information a secret at all cost in our silent agreement. I stared up at the clouds. I think its going to rain again.

Temari

Its been 3 days since I left Konoha. The men at the gates recognize me and let me in the main gate with no questions towards my liability, knowing that otherwise they would get their asses beat. I marched my way to my brother's office, knocking. "Kazekage-sama?" I poked my head in.

"No one is in here," he stated in his monotone voice. He didn't bother to look up, messing with the order of a small bundle of papers. I came around his desk, identifying that the papers were from the chunin that were registered. I took them from his hands, knowledge of the papers coming in handy, sorting them quickly and giving Gaara a minute to relax.

"Gaara, you shouldn't exhaust yourself this much." I looked at him, the bags under his eyes reminding my of when he never slept – the realization that it had only been a year made me shiver at how slow time seemed now.

"Is there something that you wanted, Temari?" he asked. This time he looked up at me with his quizzical eyes.

"No, dear brother," I smiled, mocking his unusual hospitality. "I just got back from Konoha is all."

"You want another mission?"

"You know me well," I smirked. He handed me a scroll.

"Its an A-rank – do you want to recover from your journey from Konoha a bit more?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I will take the mission and leave immediately," I bowed and did as I said, leaving for the gate a mere 20 minutes after I had come in through the other way. How else am I supposed to occupy my thoughts?

-----------------------------

HEY!! looky whos on again...yea that would be me. i would like to thank the one named turtle, cuz hes awesome, and some others, but your names arent as easy as turtle so...sorry. but here i am, back in business. but i never got that microsoft word. i had to use another trial, but that will expire in 60 days and hopefully it will be finished by then. i havent gotten to read these in a long time...ok so just a couple of weeks, but idk what they are even about at this point.

lolz. i wont bother with a preview cuz i promised 2 chapies, so its right now. ha


	13. secrets kept only if ur dead

Chapter 12: Secrets kept only if you're dead. [The second 3rd party chapter Yea, it's a pointless chapter, but I wanted something to fill the void.

"What's this? Shikamaru, are you back _already_?" Tsunade questioned as the young chunin walked through the doors of her office. He nodded, signifying that he had completed the fifteenth mission in ten days. His eyes looked even more tired than they normally did, dark rings mimicking Gaara's surrounding his eyes, the missions were obviously exhausting him beyond anything.

"I'm going to take a nap, and then I'll be back later for another mission," he turned to walk out the door. It may have been the longest that Tsunade had looked up from her papers all month as she gawked at the pineapple haired boy in disbelief and full of worry of his condition.

"No you're not," she finally said, done with being worried if he would come back from this mission, which increased with every mission she granted him. "I demand you take all of tonight and tomorrow off – then we will see if you're well enough to send you back out there. I don't know what is with this sudden initiative, and I won't deny that I like it, but I'd rather not see how far it can go. You are dismissed."

"But-" he knew it was pointless, so he left her quarters, mumbling something.

He was extremely tired anyways, Shikamaru about to pass out from exhaustion as he made his way home. The Streets were crowded, but to him they seemed empty, quiet. He could have even fallen asleep right there, but he waited until he was up the stairs of his apartment building and plopped on his bed before falling immediately into deep slumber.

………………………..

Temari was likewise sleeping. Her hair was sprawled all over her giant feather pillows beneath her head. For a few days she was given missions – small missions that the genin could probably handle – and thus she was pulled off of them as the rest of the jounin took all the higher rank missions, and the young chunin and genin nin took the lower missions. It was Gaara's way of evenly distributing them. So the blonde woman had a lot of time to kill. Its not like she could get a job, for the mission shortage was bound to be temporary. And seeming as Kankuro was lucky enough to get a mission that lasted a few days, there was no sparing with anyone, and training on her own was no fun. She could get friends…but everyone in Suna either feared her or wouldn't be able to handle her behavior, and that isn't good when it came to friends.

And of course it was okay for her to be sleeping, after all, she was a light sleeper, so she definitely would wake if Gaara (or most likely an ANBU member) would come looking for her. Then again, he hadn't come for her in four days. So, getting up, she head to her brother's office.

………………………….

Two hours had passed by in Konoha. Rolling over, he got a slight whiff of the pillow to his right, smelling the familiar scent of his female companion. He moved his hand – still sleeping- trying to find the warm body his mind was fooled into believing was there. Shikamaru imagined that his now outstretched arm would find its way around her waist, only to have his arm fall to the bed, waking the chunin. He sighed. Oh how he wished someone was there.

He lay on his back to gaze at the clouds floating by the window to his right for a few hours. And before he knew it, the sun was spreading across his bed. He stood up, finding he had fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes, and proceeded to leave his bed to find some food in the cabinets in the kitchen.

………………….. …………………………… ………………………. …………………….

Yoshino cracked the eggs she held into a frying pan. Taking out her spatula from the drawer, she heard the creaking of the floorboards and turned to see what was making all the noise. Of course it was her husband, the lazy drunk Shikaku. He was itching his head and yawning out loud.

"What on earth are you doing?" he looked around. Eggs weren't the only thing she had cooked. The whole damned kitchen was filled with cakes and soups and cookies.

"What does it look like?! I'm cooking!" she snapped, flipping the eggs over.

"Why?" Shikaku pulled a bowl from the cabinet, ladeling some soup into it. He smelled it. It was onion soup.

"I've been up since 5Am, thinking of our son, Shikaku. I wonder how he is. I miss him. We haven't even seen him since we kicked him out- that's weeks! How are we supposed to know if he is doing alright? Sometimes I wonder if he'd be better off if we let him stay…I mean now he's all alone!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say any of that.""What? Why?" Yoshino put the eggs onto a plate, turning toward her husband.

"Well, just about a week or two after he was kicked out, he did come by looking for something to wear to the festival."

"So?" his wife obviously didn't find the relevance in the story. "He probably was dragged by one of his friends."

"_So_ he was getting dressed up, and there was no doubt that it was for a girl."

She scoffed. "It was probably just Ino, or Choji persuading him to look nice for once. It was a big festival, after all."

"No, he admitted it was a girl, and from the sound of it, she didn't belong to his circle of friends either."

Yoshino twitched. "A g-girl? Shikamaru had a girlfriend and you never bothered to tell me?!" she screamed. "Who is this tramp?! I can't believe you never asked who she was! Or bothered to even tell me about her!"

"Well Yoshino, I didn't think it was important. I mean, he does need some privacy."

"No he doesn't! I'm his _mother_!! I need to know_ everything_!!" she turned the stove off, gathering a cake and putting it in a box.

"Where are you going?"

"Shikamaru's house. I think I heard that he is banned from going on any missions today – something about over exhaustion."

"And the cake?"

"An excuse to go over. I'm sure he misses eating real food – if he's anything like his father, he's too _lazy_ to get off his butt and _cook_." She looked over. Shikaku smirked, looking to the side.

"Let's go."

……………… …………………… ……………….. ………………… ……………… ……….

There was a knock at the young Nara's grey door. Said man, just about to fall asleep for once, answered – after about a minute it took to actually get off his ass. As soon as he opened the door to stare into the face of his mother and father smiling evilly, his epinephrine was released.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru stared. Yoshino held out the cake.

"Thought you might need some food." She pushed past him then, glancing at every corner of the room. Shikamaru returned from the kitchen where he dropped off the cake. "It seems a little clean in here – cleaning for some reason? For…a girl perhaps?"

"Way to be so blunt about it," her husband whispered.

"Shut up," she bashed.

"No, mother, it's clean because I never _use_ this place. I've been on missions for god-knows-how-long."

"You have a nice place here," Shikaku stated.

"I guess."

"Shikamaru, honey, wont you get us some ramen from Ichiraku Ramen? Now that I think of it, I am _starving."_ Yoshino seemed too nice.

"What?! You're here five minutes and you send me to get _you_ food?""Well it looks like your cabinets are bare, and we _are_ your guests, dear."

Not one to defy his mother for the sole fact that the after effect was 'troublesome', he grabbed his vest to get his folks the ramen from the stand that wasn't all that close to home, muttering how bothersome they were.

As soon as the door shut, Yoshino sprung to his toes, checking what each room was and choosing to check the bedroom first. She turned over the pillows and checked under the bed. Nothing. She checked in the drawers of his dresser. Nothing but clothes. His (poorly folded) clothes and that is all. The only other thing in the room was his nightstand next to his bed.

Inside the top drawer she found some things she didn't like along with the box that contained the present she had given him for his sixteenth birthday. She was please and also complexed, gasping at the sight of it. But then her husband called her out to the living room.

"What, is he back?" she whispered to her husband.

"Not yet, but its getting to that time where he should be returning."

Yoshino grunted and went to the guests' room. This room seemed to have been moved from its perfect standards she knew he knew to keep. The bed hadn't seemed to accumulate the same amount of dust his own had back home had.

"Oh," Shikaku thought. "I know who's this is."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Temari was busy making dinner for her brother who sat quietly at the table just outside the next room. Scooping rice into a bowl for the younger sibling, she accidentally bit her tongue, cursing as she tasted the metal taste of the blood that slightly seeped into her mouth.

"Gaara," she said, placing his meal in front of him. "Give me a letter."

"…"Gaara stared at her."………..S"

Then he went to eating.

"I can think of someone who begins with S," she mused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_'That girl…' _

"I found a sock." Shikaku held up a small thing, looking already worn.

"So someone _was _here…" Yoshino sighed. "I can't believe he'd keep something like this from us! We're his_ parents_!"

"I can believe it." The man said. His wife whacked his head with a clenched fist.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we are always made fun of him in a way, made everything so awkward for him. We were always trying to force girls down his throat, so what did you think would happen when he finally _did_ find a woman on his own?"

"Well…what now?"

"Question him? Tell him we know?"

"That we went through his things?! I don't think so. I'm sure, as his mother, I could find a way to get him to tell us."

Yoshino and Shikaku heard the locks turning on the front door. Throwing the sock back across the room, they darted into the living room, where they pretended to be looking at the papers that were in a pile on the coffee table.

"Hey, son," Shikaku called as the door opened.

"Uh, dad, mom, what are you doing?"

"Just reading these papers, dear. Very interesting."

"The chunin papers?"

"…yea," Yoshino looked down. Her son's handwriting scribbled around the papers. Who knew the chunin papers were so much work?

"We just wanted to know what you did for a living."

"Dad did the same thing when he was a chunin." Their son stated.

"Does it kill you that I worry?" Yoshino covered. Shikamaru was always so good at retorting, but when Yoshino made her last words, they were the last words. Though her son still rolled his eyes.

"Here's your damn ramen," he said now as he threw the bowls, covered in some sort of paper that got soaked as they fell to the table.

"Well thank you dear," his mother said picking up the bowls. "We should get going now."

"Right…troublesome parents," Shikamaru continued to mumble as his parents left.

"We have to find who this girl is!" Yoshino stated, slamming her determined fist into her palm.

"What about the ramen?"

"You eat it…"

His eyes seemed to brighten. "Let's go rest downtown then." And so they did, finding a bench near the path that lead to the heart of the village.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shikamaru left to go wander around the town while, 1000 miles or so away, Temari was in the Kazekage's mansion, a pile of paperwork in front of her, her brother at the desk next to her small table. Compared to the red-head, she seemed a bit slower due to her lack of experience at such work he had been doing for months.

"I've been wondering who I should send to the chunin exams this time…" Gaara seemed to be thinking aloud.

"Why not send me again?" Temari questioned, looking up. "I wouldn't mind - I mean I _have_ been doing it since you became the Kazekage."

"I thought you detested children…you complain every time you come home."

"I don't know. They kind of grew on me I guess."

He went back to his work, Temari following suit. Silence – except for the shuffling of papers and Gaara's pen on paper – filled the room for a few moments.

"Temari?" the Kazekage called his older sister.

"Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?! Gaara! NO!!"

"…" He went back to work, the blonde shaking her head, picking up the paper that slipped through her hands in shock. That must have been the most awkward conversation with Gaara – if not ever.

………………………

"Hey! Naras!" it was Sakura and TenTen, who were 'walking' with Neji though he seemed to be a few paces behind them, though nonetheless, he stopped where they had.

"Good afternoon, children. I haven't seen you guys around. How are your parents?"

"Good." Sakura and TenTen said.

"Well," said (always with the being grammatically correct).

"Ah, I see. Well we were just down visiting our lovely son at his apartment."

"Oh, is he sick or something? I heard Tsunade isn't allowing Shikamaru on any missions today," TenTen asked.

"No, not ill. Apparently he was just overworked, so I heard from Shizune at Tsunade's office," said the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes, that's right," his mother confirmed. "But I wonder why he had been taking on so many missions in the first place. Is there someone he is trying to avoid? Or visit? I heard from Ino's father that he had been doing solo missions and Ino is quite worried that he might get to feeling isolated."

The girls giggled. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm sure that he's only doing this to improve his skills."

"And why would he do that? Shikamaru's lazy…"

"Yea, I don't understand either. Is it because of Te-"TenTen's hand was shoved over Neji's mouth.

"Hehe, no reason. Just felt like he needed to improve!" Sakura also laughed nervously.

"Yes Mrs. Nara. We have to go anyways, so see ya!" and they dragged the confused boy with them.

"What do you think they were talking about?""I don't know, Yoshino, let's just go home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Fuck it, Neji! You almost ruined Shikamaru and Ino's life!!" TenTen snarled.

'What? All I asked is if-"

"Yea, but Ino is going out with him. And how do we go about spreading rumors that he's with Temari. I mean, we all know something is going on, but jeez!"

"I don't see anything going on." Neji admitted.

"Honestly, neither do I." TenTen winced. "She's so mean to him! And they are always fighting! They don't even get along, never mind like each other."

"You- but - …" she was at a loss of words. "Let's just go. I'm sure Choji's waiting."

-----------------------------------------------

hahaha omg that one was LONG!! (at least longer than the other ones)

i better get a move on with the other chapters!! im only on 14 and i have been for like...a month and a half...oh well. i know whats going to happen, its this damned part in the middle that i cant seem to get...well its not really the middle. funny thing is is that i abandoned it and wrote what was to come... bad me

next chapter: chapter 13: DIM LIGHTS

"As to say we were barely public."


	14. dim lights

Chapter 13: Dim Lights

Shikamaru

"So I take it you have another mission for me, Tsunade?" I asked as I stood in front of her desk waiting for her to acknowledge me beyond the 'come in' she gave at my knock on her door.

"Not quite," she said, still writing. She said nothing more at the moment.

"So…why'd you call me down then?" She didn't flinch or question herself; just continued her paperwork for a minute or two before idly making a neat pile of her papers, tapping it lightly on the desk before actually turning her attention towards me.

"Shikamaru Nara," she began, her hands now folded in front of her. "I know that you wanted a _definite_ mission, and possibly one to get you out of Konoha for a short while like you normally request. But I figured since you are one of the persons that is formerly engaged with these guests, that you might be a good candidate to greet them at the gate this afternoon."

"Whatever… and who are these 'guests'? They better not be-"

"The Kazekage and his siblings." She retorted.

"…A-all of them? I have to escort _all three_ of them?" I choked.

"Yes. It's a simple mission really, not quite the escort mission like with Temari -the Kazekage's sister," she had said as if I didn't know her. "Just you waiting for them, guiding them here and then to their hotel."

"Alright…" that seemed simple enough. I get to see Temari also, even if its brief and I don't have to hang around with her brothers that would probably kill me if they knew what was going on behind their backs. "So when do they come?"

"That's the thing about it not being quite a mission. You see, there was a sandstorm in the desert, and we are not sure how long it took them to cross. Our calculations are that they would come between noon and midnight."

"I'm not waiting 12 hours," I told her.

"We weren't going to make you do that. Naruto will take over at 6, when he returns from his mission and rests for awhile."

And so I complied, laying on the bench by the gate, closing my eyes. I told the guards to wake me if the siblings arrived. I wasn't afraid of Gaara anymore, not since the stories Naruto had told me of his visits with him. I _did_ find conversations with him to be awkward though, him not being so talkative. And then there was Kankuro who was almost as loud as his sister, a lot ruder and a complete sleaze. He didn't seem too friendly. But Temari was there, so if she wasn't busy making fun of me herself, she was making comments at her brother.

"Nara," one of the guards called from the little stand just outside the gate.

"Hn?" I looked over to them.

"Naruto –" he pointed to the blonde coming down the road in a run-skip manner.

"Shi-ka-maaruuuu!! " he sang loudly as he approached. "Sorry I'm late, but I see they still haven't come?"

I looked at the clock. It was 6:45. "Oi, Naruto, it's been some time since you've been around."

"Yea, I know! Just like you had, I've been going on _tons_ of missions to up my skills." I gave a small smile; I didn't even have any time to go on any missions for almost 2 weeks. "So you want to go? I know how you don't like Gaara and his siblings, so I'll take over! Besides, Ino is looking for you! She told me to tell you to meet her down at 'your tree'." I thanked him and left for said tree.

"Shika dear!" she called, pulling me into a forceful hug as I sat next to her. "Oh, I was looking everywhere for you! I forgot that it was Sunday; I thought you had work today. But Naruto told me you were on a mission?" she asked with big eyes.

"Err…yea. I was waiting for the Kazekage & crew to arrive."

"Oh yea," she let go of the hug. It was something she was doing all week. "Wanna go get some food? I'm starved! Let's go to Ichiraku ramen!!"

"We ate there yesterday," I told her, trying to make her leave. If she was really all that hungry, why would she be under my tree _waiting_? Maybe Naruto would have never found me and she would have waited all night.

"The tea shop then?"

I swallowed a cry out. Was there something she knew? "Uh…sure."

So we headed there with her clinging to my arm, my eyes at the people who gave questioning stares. As to say we were barely public. And some of them had seen me with Temari and assumed I was going out with her. Even Uda gave odd stares as I came through the door with another blonde other than the one that normally accompanied me. Ino always met me wherever.

"So, how's work?"Ino asked as we sat at the table with a menu in front of us.

"_Fine_," I sighed. I wasn't too fond of the children I had to work with. Maybe that would change. "There's so much paperwork to do. I stay there late a lot, I'm sure you know." She nodded.

"Poor you." She gave me a look of sympathy. I shrugged for some reason I didn't really care much for her fake sympathy. It didn't take too long, as usual, for Ino's microscopic stomach to be filled. We left, me pretending to be extremely tired. But I wanted to wait for Temari to come.

So I was lying in my bed. It was 10…11:30…2…I couldn't sleep and she still wasn't here.

"Sit still heart," I muttered as I turned towards the door, expecting to see a silhouette of such womanly curves she possessed appear at eyesight within these hours. But she never showed, even as the sky began to turn grey over the night's navy blue.

Temari

It was 4am when we arrived in Konoha, my brothers and I. Normally we would set up camp around 11pm or midnight, but we were 'so close'. Yea, close my ass. I walked next to my youngest brother, Kankuro lagging a little, a few steps behind us. I was completely exhausted as we stopped at the gate to show the guards our passports, Gaara the only one to really have enough energy to actually talk before entering the village, where we met Naruto, sitting awake at the bench just inside. I was slightly disappointed it wasn't Nara, but then again, I didn't have the energy to stay and talk to him this late. Naruto took us further into Konoha to the Hokage's office, though only Tsunade's assistant remained behind as the Hokage got her rest, but she promised to pass the message to her employer. Next Naruto brought us to our gorgeous hotel, obviously a new one at that. Gaara and Kankuro decided that they would let me have my space and shared a room, leaving me to myself. I threw my luggage on the floor, my fan against a wall closest to the bed, crashing down in a tired woman's bliss.

By the time I woke up, it was to the rap of Gaara's fist. It was 8:00 already. I still was thoroughly exhausted, but listened to my brother's request for me to follow him to the Hokage's mansion for a meeting, seeming as I was not only the ambassador, but in charge of the chunin exams – again. And yes, I still hated kids.

Tsunade only wanted to talk about the alliance some more, the council members and I the only ones there other than the 'kages.

"We should do something to show this alliance isn't just a façade," Tsunade's voice boomed.

"I agree," Gaara spoke.

"It would be a smart move on both halves. The citizens of Suna need to know they can depend on us, while Konoha citizens needs to know we can be able to trust Suna," another council member elder agreed also. And the rest of us nodded.

I held in a yawn that made its way to the surface, as well as a sigh. This place was _troublesome_… I gave a small smile to conceal my laughter. The others were too busy with Gaara's current speech to notice anyways. I had to find Shikamaru after this. The room seemed to choke the very being from me.

When we let out it was around 12:45. Now it was time to go find wherever the pineapple-head was at. First I checked his apartment, then his tree; nothing. I traveled to his favorite BBQ place he and his team always frequented. No Shikamaru, but his best friend and that bimbo were there with a grid full of meat. Choji stared at it anxiously waiting for it to cook.

"Hey kids," I said through the window.

"T-Temari!" Choji screeched, startled.

"Choji," I looked over to the female. "_Ino_."

"_Temari_," she snarled.

"Well its nice seeing you guys, but actually I was looking for Shikamaru."

"He's down at the Academy," Choji told me, poking the meat to make sure it was cooking properly.

"Academy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you aren't his friend if you didn't know," Ino smiled all-knowingly. "He got a job as teacher after Iruka quit or something. I was so proud when he started. All of his_ real _friends and I went out to celebrate." I gave a chuckle.

"Oi, sweetie, _I'm_ the sorry one. I was the one who_ gave_ him that job. I just wasn't aware he had started already." I smirked.

"Liar!" she shouted. "He got that job only two weeks ago! You weren't around!"

"Actually Ino, he got it a few weeks before that, during the time he was guiding Temari around. I was there." Choji tried to calm his friend. But did nothing but enrage her more. I bade Choji farewell and head to the hill, aware that the Academy let out later. I'd just have to wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was early evening, the sky turning once again to the color painted sky. I ran my fingers in circles across the palm of his hand, lightly humming some old song my mother had sung to me long ago. He was laying down where he always does, beneath the tree, his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping - not yet at least. He was bound to eventually. He told me I lulled him to sleep one time after waking up, though such a compliment had obviously slipped from his mouth (or he didn't seem to notice that I took that as a compliment).

It was around 4Pm but it didn't seem to have all the hotness of a Konoha summer, but then again, I _had_ just returned from Suna, also experiencing summer. Shikamaru didn't seem to think it was hot either, as the light breeze rustled the trees and his hair and mine. My fingers ran to the side of his face as I leaned in for a kiss he barely responded to. We sat like that for an hour or two, in the shade of the tree. Suddenly I stopped humming, hearing a sound from behind us. Shikamaru's eyes opened slowly, aware of the lack of sound around him but didn't follow my eyes (lazy bastard).

A blonde came from the direction, obviously about to say something to her boyfriend, and obviously not expecting me to be there.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" she asked, fear quavering ever so slightly in her voice.

"Watching clouds, what does it look like?"

"Troublesome women...cant you tell I was trying to sleep here?" he asked lazily. I was trying to get away from him without being noticed, realizing that we were too close together.

"Shikamaru..." Ino whispered loud enough for us to hear it. "Why did you invite her here?"

"She invited _herself_." he sighed. He seemed to notice the space too, standing up inconspicuously. And in a way he would be right. He didn't bring me here, or ask me if I wanted to, it was kind of implied. He didn't mind nonetheless. "Stop being troublesome, Ino. It's not like you hadn't come here before. You are making up conclusions."

Made up or not, she was, actually correct with it.

"If it's bothering you so much, maybe I should just go then."

"Maybe you should," Ino retorted.

"Ah, troublesome," the man muttered. "I'm going to find Choji."

Seeing him leave, with a sigh, I lay down where he once was. My eyes drifted to the clouds, but I could still feel the presence of the Yamanaka daughter over my right shoulder.

"Stay away from him," she said seriously, strongly. "He's _my _boyfriend, got that?"

"You still going on about that, Ino? Why would I want your cruddy boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes and then placed my hands behind my head. "Just because I find that clouds are slightly interesting...that's why I came here. Perhaps if you became accustom to his ways..." I suggested just so she would get angry - which worked. She stomped off.

I must have dozed off, because next I knew, his lips were against mine for only a second before he rolled off to reveal the late afternoon sky.

"Oi, lazy."

"Why are you still here? It's been hours."

I looked over to him. "And? If you are unaware, I got here at 4Am, found my way to the hotel, barely slept before I got up to go to a 5 hour meeting with your Hokage." I wondered if they were looking for me. "I have to sleep sometime."

"But you are in the middle of a field," he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Do you want to go back to your house then? It is rather cold now anyways,"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." He smirked.

"Let me check on my brothers first. I will meet you there," I told him. I had to make believe that I was resting in my own room for the night. My brothers – but especially Kankuro – would make sure they knew where I was if I never came back, or if I told them I was with someone else for the night. I knocked on the hotel room across the hall from my empty room. Gaara answered. Entering the room, I noted the pile of paperwork on the small table by the window.

"Where's Kankuro?" I asked my youngest brother. As if on queue, the door opened with a smirking brown haired boy walking through.

"Temari!" he cheered as he threw his arm around my shoulders. He smelled lightly of alcohol, but wasn't drunk, which meant only one thing.

"So, which little tramp did you feel up tonight?" I asked, throwing a hand on my hip.

"uh-uh uh," he wagged his finger at me. "that, sis, is for me to know, and you never to find out! Direct orders from this little '_tramp_'. Apparently she wasn't drunk either," he laughed.

Shikamaru

By 5Am she was out of my arms and out of my apartment and over at the hotel pretending that she was sleeping there all along, telling the hotel hostess to keep it hush -hush from her brothers. I moaned as I rolled over, still yearning for more sleep, but I only got another hour before I had to take a shower and head to the Academy. The children were even more eccentric than they normally would have been, seeming as the chunin exams were next week, the highlight of the summer for them, even if most of them weren't participating.

"Shikamaru-sensei!" a girl with long pink hair tied in two low ponytails, Kira was her name, had come over to my desk, her quiet friend Rin in tow. Arent you going to teach us?" she was blushing slightly, for it was no secret she had a little crush on me.

I sighed. "I guess you're gonna make me… Alright kids…get into your seats…" I waited a few minutes while the students slowly made their way to their chairs, finishing their conversations before hand. "Today we will be reviewing everything we learned this month, just for those of you that are competing in the exams.

A crowd of 'awww's filled the room.

"I know, I know, its such a drag," I waved my hands in the air, knowing what it was like to do reviews.

…………….. …………………… …………………… ……………………….

um...yea...so one of my friends decided he wanted more _NOW_ so hes gonna get it, and i'm all on hyperspeed to try and finish it. just a few more chapters to go. hehe.oh and i noticed that there are fewer people who read chapter 11. i guess not a lot of people realized that i erased the message and replaced it with a chapter. sry.

next time: chapter 14: Crayons made for suspension

_"Who are you anyways? Why are you here?"_


	15. Crayons made for suspension

Chapter 14: Crayons made for good suspension

Shikamaru

"Very good," I drawled at the kid as he finished his jutsu. I yawned. "I guess…we can have our lunch break now. You are all dismissed for an hour." In a few seconds, most of the students had filed out, leaving the building for their desired time. They knew to get back too, because if they were even a minute late, they are on cleaning duty for a month, and its pretty hard labor to clean all three stories of the Academy building so thoroughly (they are gonna need that whole month).

I was just sitting there, sipping at the bottle of water I kept on my desk just so I don't become dry-mouthed, resting my eyes with my head in my hands. The kids wouldn't shut up. But then I heard a small knock as the door creaked open. A pair of pointy pigtails poked through the door along with teal eyes. Seeing I was not in the middle of class, she smoothly strolled her way right in. I'm sure one of the students informed her of our lunch break, especially after she chucked a small box of rice and (extremely) spicy curry in front of me.

"Lazy ass. Thought you might appreciate a nice meal made especially by _me_. So you better eat _all_ of it." She smiled evilly, leaning over the desk. Some kid fell from one of the desks and a clatter of laughter was heard along with an 'it's not funny!!' from the kid that fell. I got a scowl from the blonde so I opened the box and munched on the curry, tears building up in my eyes from the intense flavor (me being used to the bland food my mother had made, and the only food I ever bothered to make).

Her smirk became evident as one or two of the tears managed to stream down my face. I held my hand over my mouth so I didn't spit out my mouthful.

"Crybaby," she whispered, not expecting to get the full response to her cooking as had happened.

"It's pretty good once you get used to the pain… troublesome woman," I told her, fanning my mouth. I reached for the water bottle but her hand moved faster than mine and soon she had it in her hand with a pleased look on her face. I grabbed for it but she merely moved it above her head. I sighed and grabbed for it again, but again she moved it out of my reach, tsking at me.

"Aren't we a little slow today?"I grumbled and sat back down.

"Aww…giving up already?"

"I don't feel like making a fool of myself for your entertainment," I said. "Especially in front of these lackeys." I pointed to the students.

"What are ya gonna do about it," she smiled broadly.

maybe I just wanted to know what it would be like if everyone knew we were this way, or maybe I was sub consciously showing off, as I wrapped my arms around her in a strong embrace. "Make a fool of you."

"Sh-Shikamaru!!" she gasped, then stepped on my foot really, really hard. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Damn it, fucking troublesome woman!" It felt as though she broke my toe. The students definitely looked up at our curses.

"Sensei!!" It was Kira, that obsessive brat again, her friend beside her braiding the end of her pigtail.

"I thought Ino was your girlfriend…" the quiet one said.

"Yea!"Shouted kira, unaware that there was more competition she should be worried about (but like she had a chance? Though she was 14 and was closer in age to me than me and Temari were, she should have seen I was in no way interested in one of my students.)

"Yea, Shika, why be a dick?" Temari cheered the girls on, a smug smile across her face. I glared at her. She glared at me. A challenge…but of what? She never was clear about it. Was it who would be able to keep eyes on the devil? Who could get the last word? Did she want a battle?

No. No, no. It was that sentence: '_I thought Ino was your girlfriend.'_ She didn't want that. She wanted me to get rid of her.

"In time," I said aloud, but only she knew what I was talking about. I needed a reason to dump her, or to be dumped. And since I didn't want that excuse to be 'hey I've been cheating on you with Temari of all people', I figured I had to find something else, though I knew it would piss Temari off to great lengths.

Temari

Back home I have suitors that would drop their girlfriends in a moment's notice for me. And this is the guy I chose to be with? He's too lazy to even dump a girl he's not in love with.

"Who are you anyways? Why are you here?" the kid asked, trying to sound intimidating.

I gave a short laugh. "Stupid little runt…" I muttered. "I am Sebaku no Temari, kid. I'm in charge of the chunin exams with this here Shikamaru, and I hear you are participating this year?" I poked him, lying. No one ever told me, it just seemed obvious.

"Y-you'll be there?" she was extremely disappointed.

"I'll be here for at least _three more weeks_." I chuckled. The look on the girl's face was priceless. A rush of Shikamaru's students came piling into the door, followed shortly by an alarm clock going off on his desk. He groaned, looking towards the desks and mouthing counts of the genin. They were all in their seats, except for the two next to us, to which he motioned with a nod for them to get to theirs. The two complied.

"Well…" he said, turning towards me. "That was interesting. Next time you can crush my other foot yea?" Shikamaru said monotonously. I scoffed.

"Well what the hell did you expect? We can't do anything about our little _arrangement_ until that Ino is out of the picture, and we know it is safe to unveil it in front of the superiors." I told him, thinking of what Gaara might do.

"Troublesome," he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Whatever. I'll see you later?"

I nodded, stabbing him in the intercostals below his armpit with my finger.

"Aww fuck!" he grabbed the same spot my finger had been moments ago.

"Later, Crybaby."

I glanced at the Academy students, who were giving me an odd look. So I in turn gave them the most evil glare I could manage at the moment. They looked away scared.

Outside I found Hinata looking quite in a puzzle.

"Hey, Hinata, where are you heading?" I asked.

"N-nowhere." I asked if I could walk with her then, she was pleased to have company to walk with.

"So how are you and Naruto? I haven't seen you guys together since that festival the last time I was here (which was rather long ago if you think about it),"

"W-well if you ask him, we are fine!" she half yelled.

"And if we ask you…?"

"That's what I'm so upset about!! We are not fine! He doesn't even listen to me! I thought it would be different if we went out, and now I'm wondering if he really knew all along that I loved him and he was _pretending_ to not notice! AGH!! What an ass!"

I was taken aback. Not only had I never heard Hinata yell or show _that_ much passion in one breath, but to _swear_?

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to dump him!!!! RIGHT NOW!!" she stormed off to find the annoying blonde. I laughed.

"Home-wrecker," I turned. It was Ino, her hair entwined between her fingers as she began fixing it, pulling out of the alley.

"Ino. And where the hell did you just come from?"

"Well, that's none of your business." She snarled. "I'm off to visit Shikamaru though. I have a mission just issued by the Hokage."

"_I don't care_ what you're up to Ino, really."

"And where are you coming from anyways?" she asked suspiciously.

"Like hell I'm telling you .But I'm off to get some lunch- care to join me?" I asked, not in all seriousness, but mostly because I knew id get the correct response of a disgusted face and a decline. Am I psychic or is she that predictable? "Suit yourself." I said, and we parted.

I decided then to find my brothers. I found them down at the marketplace, Kankuro's voice loud and distinctful enough to make out from the others in the group. As he complained how he still thought I should be the one being Gaara's lapdog, I saw a still-angry Hinata stalking away from Naruto who called after her, but she was quicker to move through the crowd. I followed her, running while Kankuro was mid-sentence.

"HEY!" he called. But I followed the angry girl who, once very far from where she found Naruto, had broken down from anger to tears that made her pace slow to baby steps. I caught up to her then, touching her lightly on her shoulders. She looked up, startled.

"You okay?" I asked. She had stopped by now and was wiping her eyes frantically to pretend she wasn't crying. I wasn't quite sure how to comfort her, being as I grew up in such a cold household that we never had to take care of each other when we were upset.

She fakely smiled. "Of course, Temari. What brings you down here? Are you looking for your brothers? I thought I –"

"I saw you running from Naruto and I followed you." I told her bluntly.

Tears started to roll down her face again. "Temari I still love him!"

"Then go back to him."

"I can't! We aren't like you and Shikamaru, understanding every action that is taken, the reason for it all. That's why you guys can fight so much without breaking up! But Naruto isn't the brightest and I can't understand him! What should I do? I wish we were like you guys…"

I was shocked. She was full-blown yelling. "F-first of all, Shikamaru and I are not a couple so you-"

"I'm not stupid…I've seen the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching. It's the slightest of difference in facial expressions, but I see it. And not to mention you sleep at his house every night, even though you have a room with your brothers at the hotel." Her voice wasn't quavering anymore, now that we were off the topic of her and her now ex.

"Shikamaru and I are just good friends…I had to share a room with my brothers, and he has a spare room that he said he'd lend me." I lied knowing that she had no clue I had a room to myself.

"He was about to kiss you that night at the festival."

I was about to say something else, but closed my mouth. "How many people have caught on?"

"I'm not sure, but no one has talked about it anyways. I know Sakura was suspecting it, as I heard from Neji. That's all though." I realized now that we were walking again.

"Oh," I sighed lightly.

"T-Temari, do you think you could stay the night with me?" she asked feebly. I looked at her with a quizzical look...didn't she have all that family to comfort her? But I nodded and followed her. Besides, I have always wanted to go into the Hyuga estate.

Shikamaru

A knock came to my door. Really loud and really aggravating. All I knew was that it better be Temari or I'm gonna kick whosever's ass is out there. To say the least I hadn't seen her since she came to visit down at the Academy yesterday afternoon. I wasn't worried, that is, until I opened the door to find her two younger brothers glaring at me.

"H-hello, kazekage-sama, Kankuro..." I bowed, wide-eyed. Wtf were they doing here anyways?!!! "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Have you seen our sister?" Gaara asked. Kankuro, most likely the one to knock on the door, was closer to me, and was keeping his mouth closed as if he were ordered to. "Temari wasn't in her room last night, nor this morning, and we thought since you two seem to be friends you might know of her whereabouts? She's not in there with you, is she?" Gaara turned up his eyebrow-less eyebrow...place...

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." I drawled to mask my surprise. She has always (to my knowledge) slept only at the hotel with her brothers or here at my house.

"I think this punk is lying, we should search his apartment," Kankuro finally spoke.

"No," Gaara put his hand up. "I don't believe Nara is lying to us...if you do find her though, do tell her we were looking for her." and with that, the two sand shinobi left my presence. I released a breath I had not realized I was holding. I shrugged knowing that at some point she would show up, heading towards the Academy once again.

…………………. ……………...

I wasn't even paying attention as I sat at my desk, the children filed out of the building. Thus I hadn't seen the box that came hurtling at my head. I looked up, slightly glaring, to meet the eyes of the box chucker. Who else but Temari, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Wake up for once," she sassed.

"Troublesome woman…first it's my foot you are trying to break and now it's my head? What are you trying to get me so stupid that maybe, just maybe I'll be as stupid as you?"

A fist found its way to my cheek and thus I wound up on the floor. She went on like I was not just lying there, in pain, looking unconscious because it took too much effort to groan.

"Sensei?" a kid from the stands called out. I flapped my hand through the air to assure him I was alive.

"I thought perhaps we could eat on the roof today." She picked up the box of food and dragged me by my arm to the top of the stairs where she threw me to the floor.

"That girl seems like a pain," she told me, looking over the edge of the building.

"Yeah, I know. She's been like that since the first day she arrived at the Academy," I said. "She's jealous of Ino, so watch out, 'cause if she finds anything out…"

"What's she going to do, annoy me to death?"

"Oh you would be surprised." I laughed. "Your brother came by my apartment today."

"EAT!" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes but obliged, taking a small bite of the chicken she had prepared with lots of foreign spices, chewing cautiously, and then swallowing quickly, my hand shooting to my jaw.

I dropped the fork into the dish. "Unfortunately, troublesome woman, my jaw is too busted to even eat the food."

"Aww and what now: you gonna cry?" she gave a mocking pout.

"Shut up, it's definitely going to be swollen now," she removed my hand from my cheek, kissing along the painful bone, then a single kiss full on my mouth. I went slightly for another, but she had pulled away and was already standing.

"I have to go meet Gaara. I know he is becoming suspicious that I'm only there for breakfast, and Kankuro is becoming tired of being the 'only lapdog'. But hell, I'm sure being Gaara's lapdog is what gets him all that ass from all those whores here. That brother of mine is such a pig. See ya."

With that she jumped off the building. A second later I heard a knock on the door to the roof. I glanced back to find Kira there.

"K-kira! How long have you been there?!"

"I-I just got here; why?"

"Oh, heh, nothing. What's up?" she held up the lunch alarm clock. It was on 0.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming." I followed her down the stairs.

"Where did Temari go?"

"She had to help the Kazekage."

"Oh," she paused. "Hey, sensei?"

"Yea?"

"So you and Temari are close friends, right? Is that why she is always around?"

"Hmm…well, I guess you could say we are good friends to a level, but she's always around probably because she loves to make fun and piss me off," I laughed.

Kira didn't quite get it.

Temari

I was waiting outside the academy with Choji whom I ran into on my way back from Gaara's hotel room. He had invited Shikamaru to dinner, which led him to awkwardly asking me to join them. Of course I agreed to go; I was sure he knew something was up anyways. Then, after all the students had passed, Kira came out. She came over to us, blinking.

"What business do you have with our sensei?"

"What the fuck? Mind your own business and get the hell away from me."

"I'm serious! Answer me! Why bother being friends with him?!"

I was about to yell at her, if it wasn't for the teacher that came out at that moment.

"'kay, Choji, I'm ready to go-aw crap, you're coming too?" he groaned at my sight, the slightest smile tugging at the edge of his lips. I turned around, smirking, leading the way to the BBQ restaurant they loved so much.

-----------------------------

ok so im not too sure of this chapter...so im sorry it sucks.

chapter 15: Close call

"I jumped out the window as soon as the door knob was turned."


	16. NOTE NOTE

OMG u peeps are so funny!! i take a little break due to the fact that i nearly FAILED chemistry and you people flip!! its mostly my fault for being such a slacker and not doing all my work, but you wouldnt want to do it either!!!!! i kno i'm taking too long, and i have been eager to write a lot lately, but of course they decide to throw ten essays at me, and a daily quiz in anatomy AND med term, so there goes all my free time... then again, i could be writing i during /i school... :D yea it will be done in no time...its halfway done anyway, which is what i got done before my teacher handed me the long list of stuff i never turned in...oops.

and to the kid who asked me what was up with the names of the titles (im sorry, i dont remember your name cuz i havent read it since you posted it a loooong time ago, but looky, i remembered your question XDD) but anyways, they have absolutely nothing to do with the story or the chapter, as the title is not either Oo they are just my favorite song of the moment's title, or a favorite phrase from that song, and if it isnt a song, it is just random words that come to my mind lmao yes, that simple.

And whoever thought that that was the end...wow i'm not that stupid yo i kno how to end a story...and i did promise a lot more content didnt i?? and if you read the bottom, you would everso notice hey, theres a PREVIEW for the next one. therefore: NOT DONE!!

thank you, and i'm sorry if i'm being mean right now cuz my friend is a BIIIIITCH and i'm fucking mad. IF YOU ARE MY FRIEND YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN WHEN IM TALKING THANKS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE!

sorry...

--'


	17. BICARBONATE IONS!

Chapter 15:

She gasped as I quickened the pace, my face in the crook of her neck, my hands restraining her arms from moving. It was morning now, the light outside hued more white than yellow, a few birds chirping, junebugs buzzing. I pressed my lips against hers to conceal a moan. She spoke into my mouth.

"What?" I asked, my cheek against hers.

"_She's_ in your house."

"Fucking shit!" I whisperedly shouted, my heart pounding now for more reasons than one. I jumped up, grabbing my boxers.

"Shikamaru? You still sleeping?" Ino called as she closed the front door. I fumbled with a shirt as I left the bedroom.

"I-Ino, what are you doing here?!" I tried not to sound too surprised as I stopped her halfway down the hall. She gave me a mean look.

"What were you doing in there?" She tried to push past me, but I sighed.

"I was sleeping of course. I thought you were my mother. You scared me out of my sleep," she stopped and turned back to laugh at me.

"Ok, well, want to get some breakfast with me?"

"Yeah, let me get some pants on," I said. I opened the door to my room cautiously as to not give her a chance at a flash of the female sitting on the edge of my bed seemingly putting on her articles of clothes very slowly. I turned to my furniture, pulling out a pair of black pants from the bottom drawer quickly, listening to Temari rustling the sheets behind me.

"Hey Shikamaru…" Temari said, before the door flung open and in came Ino.

"Come on already! How long does it take to get pants?!" she stopped.

My heart stopped too. My blood ran cold and I could barely turn myself around to see what she was looking at. But when my head finally cocked itself into the position where it could view the room, I didn't find what I had expected. Instead, I found my bed to be empty and it looked to only be occupied by one person (so that's what Temari was doing with the sheets?) and Ino was merely looking at a picture from our childhood with Choji, a slight smile on her face.

"I remember this," she said.

"Yeah," I said, with hidden relief.

Temari

I jumped through the window as soon as the door knob turned. What the fuck?! Did she know I was in there, her sneaking around like that? I placed my fan on the ground next to me, taking the hair bands I looped around my wrist, putting them in my mouth, and used a store window as a mirror to put my hair up.

Luckily it was quite early out still for most people, and no one was around to see such a strange sight. Why didn't I just use the mirror at the hotel? the people would ask. Then the rumors would start! Oh as if there weren't enough about our family! I was finishing wrapping the elastic around the last bunch of hair when I noted the pineapple shaped hair from between my arms in the reflection of the window. I continued fixing my hair.

"That was quick. I didn't think that Ino was tha-" I turned to find that my pineapple-haired visitor was not Shikamaru, but an older man, scars on his face and arms. I had seen him around the town definitely.

"oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said, as I bowed, picking up my fan and trying to walk away.

"So you're the one who's friends with my son?" he asked calling as he caught up to me. We walked a few feet apart, as if he were afraid of me.

"And who would that be?"

"Nara Shikamaru," he said. I jolted in dumbfounded obviousness. Of course he was his father! I should have gotten that from that ridiculous hair. Maybe it's just too early for me. I don't know.

But he laughed. "I take it you are then?"

"Yes, to a degree. You could say that," I hissed.

"That's all? I got the impression that you two were a lot closer."

"Well you were wro-"

"Oi! Temari!"Shikamaru ran over, out of breath, bending over to catch it. I looked at him, my eyes the only part of my body showing shock momentarily.

"Lets get out of here. It will be no time before Ino realizes I'm gone. And if she finds me here with you-" he looked up at me. I glanced in the direction of his father. Slowly his eyes did the same. "D-dad?!" he stood up fully, bouncing back in his feet.

"Hey, son," he said.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Temari and I were just having a little chat," his father smirked. Like father like son. "What are you doing here?"

"I-uh well…I was just passing by and I saw Temari so I thought I would stop and say hello."

"Running away from Ino? What did she do?"

"She-"

"Was scaring off your little girlfriend here?" he pointed to me. I frowned. Shikamaru blushed. He wasn't used to talking to his father about things like this I could tell by that dumb look on his face. I was about to say something, but the genius beat me to it.

"Temari's not my girlfriend."

"I am," all three of us glanced over to the blonde that had managed to sneak up on us during our little conversation. I think she really does suspect us doesn't she? Ino is oh so sneaky today. "Where the hell did you go, Shikamaru?" she snarled at me.

"Er…yea well my father wanted to talk to me," he excused. His father nodded for it to be true. An evil alliance they have…

"Then why is Temari here?" Ino's face was slightly red with embarrassment, and you could tell she was choking on her words. I smirked at the thought of her crying, but she saw it as something else. Again she gave me an ugly look. Shikamaru saw it too.

"She's just being nosy." He cracked a smirk. I kicked his ankle with a frown.

"I just happened to be around. I wasn't being 'nosy'," I growled. "Tsunade wanted to see him."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows lifted. "Well you better get going. _I'll_ take you there myself." She said while eyeing me. I frowned. I really didn't like her. Its not like he was really called down there. And not only that, he had left me with his father at such an awkward moment. As soon as the two of them left, I felt his eyes and a smirk that crossed his face.

I started walking away. I knew what he was thinking, and if he was anything like his son, he knew he didn't have to say a thing.

Shikamaru

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say," the black-haired lady, holding a pig around the waist shook her head in confusion. "Tsunade's in a meeting, and I don't recall her missing anything – I would have heard it from her no doubt. I don't know maybe its tomorrow?"

"Alright, a simple mistake, though I guess that gets me off the hook," I smirked, not out of character as I walked down the stairs with Ino scrambling to catch up with me.

"Are you hungry, Shikamaru? Before, you left without eating a bite of food, I noticed, what is something bothering you?"

Yes. "No." I answered concerning both questions. Why can't you just go away, Ino? Your voice is really irritating to me right now.

"Can I stay with you then, since we have nothing really to do anymore?"

"Fine," I said. I didn't look at her, but rather the clouds above us, small and whispy; I knew it was going to be a nice day today. A nice day to relax…and get away from all these troublesome women… I sighed.

"Shikamaru, can I ask you something?" Ino said slightly lower than she usually talks, like she didn't want anyone to know, but didn't want to make it seem private and awkward at the same time.

"Sure."

"Would it kill you to…kiss me?!" she flashed anger all the sudden, but I didn't flinch, just sighed again and looked her way.

"Maybe," I didn't even crack a smile.

This answer must have startled her, if it were coming from most people then I would understand, but shouldn't have coming from my mouth, from my brain. Her mouth dropped agape. Then she adjusted herself so she looked less shocked.

"Why is that, Shikamaru? We've been together long enough. I think by-"

"I'll kiss you when I feel the moment is right, Ino," I looked her in the eye, walking stopped, she didn't understand what I was saying, most likely, though it was the most simplest thing I could ever say to this. I'm sure she had never heard this, her being so beautiful, any guy would jump at the chance with her lips any given moment. She definitely needed more affection than I was giving her, especially so late in the relationship…

"Life is too stressful lately, Ino," I tried to make up for the lack of a good excuse. "I have so much on my mind – for weeks now – and I cant seem to find the time to give to such things. I would rather our first kiss not be a waste." I touched a strand of hair that blew from behind her ear. She blushed a little, and I wondered if it was smart to lead her on like this. But the last thing I would want to do right now is to do something I would regret (at least this way she probably wont try to drug me/ get me drunk to manipulate me).

She nodded. Ino grabbed my arm as we continued to walk, my eyes back to the sky, a song in my head…I could remember only the tune and the word "sweet"… I tried to find where that was from…

But then an ANBU dropped out of the sky and landed in front of us. Ino jerked back a little bit, startled.

"Nara Shikamaru," the hoarse voice called from behind the mask. "We have news from the hospital – one of your students, Burnder Kira, has been admitted. Her parents are out on missions. She has asked for you to take over the legal responsibilities until their return."

Kira's parents where in the Land of Waves, I knew. "I accept." I said.

"Then if you could follow me?" The ANBU asked, I nodded. Ino touched my shoulder asking to come along as well, to which I agreed to also. Within a second we were gone from the streets.

Temari

I barely got 100 feet from where Shikamaru's father stood before a pink-haired girl appeared in front of me, a smile plastered across her makeup strewn face. She looked up at me.

"Hey, Temari!" she said.

"Hey, Sakura, what do you want?" I was in no mood to beat around the bush. Get to the point, woman!

She frowned a little, possibly she came up with an opening speech.

"Can you work at the hospital today? We are a little short handed." She smiled, this time with fear of rejection in her eyes. I would have said no, but I had nothing better to do, and Shikamaru's father getting ever so closer to me.

"Sure, why not?"

And with that we ran off towards the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------

Happy people?! Jesus!!!!! anyways, thats all i think would do before the almighty FIGHT SCENE!!! yep, thats next chapter. Thank you to those people who understand that this does not come first in my life, and those who are failing chemistry with me!!! well actually i'm not failing anymore...i have like a 82...then again i still havent done that thing...grades close friday! and a class ring for me!! and a creepy 22 year-old is hitting on me...TT oh well he has really nice hair. silly man too...thought i was 20 or so i'm like nooooo try 4 years younger! lmao.

oh, Happy Halloween!!! i keep forgetting thats today...anyways, i kno it was short, but w/e.

NEXT TIME!!! chapter 16: PAPERCUT!!

_Kira gave a pout. "Oh, by the way, Ino, about Temari..." _

oooo yea. this is gonna be a good one...i hope. third person veiw!! cha!


	18. Note from the dead

WorkCited

"Ludwig van Beethoven" The World Almanac 1868.

The Boston Tea Party,3/1/07 /teaparty.htm

Boynick, Matt. "Ludwig van Beethoven" 3/1/07. w3.rz-berlin.mpg.de/cmp/beethoven.html 


End file.
